Who's light of hope is she?
by Wolfgang-woman
Summary: Kira and Rei are down on their luck until they meet a wealthy but depressed billionair who falls for Kira
1. Default Chapter

Mars:

The young man in the fast car

Chapter 1

Rei and Kira moved into a new apartment after Kira convinced Rei's father to releasing Rei from the Corporal business life and re-entering the life of racing the tracks which is Rei's true passion other then Kira. Their new apartment wasn't fancy and it wasn't like the old apartment Rei lived in, but it was home to the couple. Kira did her best to make it a home while Rei was training himself for another final race, it was the way it was when Kira first started living with Rei Cleaning the apartment doing the laundry, or she would go and watch Rei practice. But Kira wasn't living in the apartment alone all day, Kira and Rei adopted a stray German Shepard whom Kira came to call him Bruce. The dog gets along much better with Kira since it was her he befriended first then does with Rei the dog only seems to live to torment Rei but even with their intolerable differences Bruce have at least one thing in common which is they love and want to protect Kira. 

While Kira was hanging the laundry Bruce was laying on the ground close by her, she was startled by his loud bark but she remembered that was his signal that either someone was at the door or on the phone. Kira slide open the window door and headed toward her cell phone which was the only phone they owned, "Hello?" Kira answered "Miss Aso?" the woman on the other line asked.

"Yes"

"This concerns your fiancé" 

Kira's heart almost stopped at that information, an image of Rei's death came into her head and it frightened her. "He is alright Miss Aso but he is in critical conditions" the nurse explained calmly, "oh well then I'll be there in a little while thank you" Kira said then quickly hung up and grabbed her purse with the cell phone in it. As she headed towards the door Bruce comes running along side of her indicating that he wanted to come along "alright Bruce you can come but when we get there you are waiting outside" Kira explained to the dog who was waging his tail for joy and gave a happy whimper to her. Kira quickly called Harumi and Tatsuya for a ride to the hospital with Violet along for the ride.

When they got there the three friends offered to watch Bruce while Kira goes in to visit Rei alone, as she entered the room the nurse explained to her that he was out of it due to the drugs they gave him from surgery. Kira walked to the side of the bed and gently took Rei's hand into her hands, she did her best not to cry by rubbing he face on his hands but was interrupted by a doctor standing in the door way, "Miss Aso, may I see you in my office whenever you can please?" he asked politely.

"This is a lot of money" Kira said as she scanned all the medical bills that the doctor gave her, they stunned her completely along with a flow of ideas on how to pay for the bills. "Yes, it is but I am extending on the payment whenever you can pay for it" the doctor explained then he sat back in his chair and adjusted his glasses "Is uh Rei's father going to assist you?" he asked. Kira shook her head "he is on a business trip I am unable to reach him" Kira explained.

"Have you spoke with his wife or servants?"

"His wife no and his servants don't know where he is either, but I left them a note to give me a call whenever he gets back, even I don't know when that is"

  


The doctor agreed to wait until Rei's father returns for the bills to get paid, Kira thanked him profusely. Then the doctor volunteer to escort her back to Rei's room, as they entered the room Rei was awake and a bit groggy but he saw Kira with the doctor next to her. "Hey doc you trying to steal my woman?" he asked in a humorous voice the doc and Kira laughed calmly at his joke, "I tried to be she is very good at resisting my charms" the doc explained in his own humerus voice Kira giggled as she pulled a chair near the side of the bed. "Hey my wild man" Kira said as she took Rei's hand into both her hands, "hey yourself my angel" Rei said then patted the small empty space next to him with his seductive smile, luckily Kira knew how to resisted his charms "I don't think so Rei" she said with a witty sly smile. "Aw come on we don't get opportunities like this" Rei explained like a whining child, Kira knew he was talking about the fact that ever since she and Rei adopted Bruce he has been taking the pleasure of trying to piss off Rei, "anyways how's everything?" he asked in concern but Kira knew he was referring to the medical bills, "everything is fine" she said with a smile but Rei noticed a twitch on the corner of her lips, "Baby I love you but you are a terrible liar" Rei said bluntly. Kira was stunned at how talented he is at reading people especially her "how did you know?" she asked in an enthusiastic voice, "every time you lie on the corner of your cute lips make a twitch" Rei explained. "I am sorry I just didn't want to worry you" Kira explained in a bit of a sad tone "I know, come here" Rei said as he sided over the side making that small empty space a bit bigger for Kira to fit, she thought he was trying make another move on her. "Don't worry I am not going to try anything I just want you to relax and let me hold you" he said as he tugged at her hand gently, Kira surrendered to him only because she was tire from all the house work she did around the house while Rei has been a way training. She laid her head on his chest with his arms rapped around her "everything will be okay but I don't want you to work yourself hard got it?" he said while stroking her hair, "alright I won't work hard I promise" Kira said then started feeling sleepy due to all the strokes from Rei has given her.

After spending a few more minutes with Rei Kira was treated by her three good friends for an early dinner at a café near by the hospital, their table was outside since they had a dog with them "how long will Rei remain at the hospital?" Harumi asked as she took a huge bit of her muffin Tatsuya was a bit embarrassed by her cow like behavior. "Just for the week" Kira responded while giving Bruce a pieces of her biscuit "can you get your old job at the restaurant back?" Tatsuya asked in concern for the girl he at first fancied before he started dating Harumi, Kira nodded her head remembering when the three young man that have been harassing her got her fired. " At least they got what they asked for being mangled by Bruce isn't that right boy?" Harumi said with a bit of laugh in her voice and petted him with her bare foot under the table. "The manager doesn't trust me after the three boys groped me" Kira explained a bit saddened by the memory of that event, "what about your work at the museum, is it being sold?" Violet asked with her coffee mug in her hand Kira bowed her head in embarrassment "No not even a bet was placed on my art work" she said sadly. The threesome felt bad for Kira and the all extended a hand on her for support, "I better get back home" Kira said as she graded her purse but Tatsuya stopped her "oh its alright Kira its my treat" he said. Kira smiled in gratitude to the amazing friends she had made over the course of her life, "thank you" she said to him then rose to her feet with Bruce on his lich. "Wait up Kira what will you do about the bills, I mean let us know how we can help you" Violet said, Kira was touched by their generosity, oh I'll figure a way to getting a job that pays well" Kira said then was about to exist the door when Tatsuya stopped her again "hey let me give you a ride back" he offered. "No thank you I need the walk to think, I'll be alright and besides Bruce is with me" Kira said politely with a traditional bowed to thank him for his consideration and stroked Bruce's head, finally Kira said her goodbye to her friends then existed the café with her dog. 

  
  


Kira was about a block away from the café where she left her friends, as she continued to walk on her sandals were hurting her feet , she realized that she didn't tell her friends that sh threw her work in the garbage. "Ouch these damn sandals" Kira said as she sat on a bench and Bruce sat next to her. She gently removed her shoes and saw the red, skin pealing blister on her heels and her toes, she made a sharp quick inhale "and these are my second and only pair" she said quietly. Kira sat on the bench and thought about how her father tried to sale his work but he never made it. "My father never got depressed over something like this" Kira declared to herself as she rose on her bare feet with pride and confidence, "he always told to never give up my little Di Vinci" she said to herself again then looked down at Bruce who looked concern about her for a dog. "Well we'll think of something" Kira said in a positive attitude as she placed her killer-sandals in her bag and was ready to walk on her bare feet.

Suddenly a raven black Mercedes came by Kira so fast that the impact threw her off her feet and she landed from the side of her knee to her thigh, "Ahh!" she screamed as she scraped her left knee-cap on the side walk. The Mercedes stopped dead in its track then backed up to where Kira was laying. Kira saw the dark car parked in front of her while the engine were still on the driver opened the door fast and practically leaped out of the car to rush over to her "MY GOD! are you alright?" the driver asked in a British accent. He was young around the same age as Rei, he was wearing a white shirt with the sleeves folded up onto his elbow, black pants with the shirt untucked and dark sun-glasses, he looked like a business man on his day off, Kira thought he was just as attractive as Rei. She was crying but tried not to burst into a river "Yes I am fine" she said in a breaking voice. "Let me help you up" he said as he was about to approach and give her a helping hand but Bruce's defenses were on by the driver's approach to his princess he gave a loud bark to him, he was startled and backed up against his car. "Bruce down boy" Kira commanded as she brought up her knees to her face so she could see the scab on her knee, the young man knelt beside her "let me see this" he said as he placed a hand on her knee to check the scab. "Ouch!" Kira cried out in a teary voice with tears rolling down, the young man removed his sun glasses and slipped it in his shirt pocket, "sorry I am a bit shaken by what I almost did" he explained as he pulled out his bandana from his back pocket. "Its alright it was an accident and I am just clumsy" Kira said still in pain from her blistered feet and her scrapped knee, the British man wrapped his bandana gently around her knee without trying not to hurt her. Kira felt comfortable and unshy to this stranger "You look like you are having a bad day" he said with a little chuckle to make the situation funny,"I am I-I-I mean I was but your kindness made up for my miseries" Kira said who now became a bit shy because she didn't want him to feel that he made her day more worst then it already is. But he seemed to sense something was bothering the young woman and he wanted to know, as he tightened the handcar shift he couldn't help but stare at her face "I offer you a ride but I feel like of done enough" he said trying to make her laugh, as he helped her up on her feet he saw her giggle a little bit. He was relieved to know he surceased in making her laugh "well at last you smile" he said with a smile of relief.

"Yeah it feels good to laugh a little"

"I agree especially with a smile that beautiful"

  
  
  


With that compliment Kira realized that he was flirting with her, "I better get going" Kira said as she tried walking sole to pick up her purse and Bruce's leash at the same time trying to excuse herself, "I can walk you to wherever you live at" he offered insistently as he picked up her purse for her and handed it to her. "Oh no thank you, that not nessacery my apartment is just over there" Kira said declining to his offer of assistants and pointed out to an apartment complex across the street from where they were standing. "Well at least let me help you walk there" he offered insistently again with his hand on her arm keeping her on balance, "Okay thank you" she said as she twined her arm around his. "No wait I have a better idea" he said as he removed his arm away from her, he gathered her legs into one arm and her other half of her was in his other arm, Kira was surprised but she wasn't afraid of him she felt that she could trust him. Kira felt a bit strange having another man carry her to her apartment and she wondered how would Rei react to this man being such a gentleman to her. 

The British man carried her to the front door of her apartment while Bruce quietly walked along the side of him, "thank you" Kira said as he gently lowered her down the door step of her apartment. "Your welcome, I hope there is anything else I can do?" he asked as Kira unlocked her door, she seemed a bit desperate for something "no I just wish the garbage truck will get here sooner then later" she said with a bit of a sad tone. "Here is your Bandana" Kira said as she was about to take it off from her knee, "No please keep it" he said with his hand up to her.

After she walked into her apartment, the young man walked over to the pile of garbage on the corner of the street suddenly a portrait of a beach and a sunset caught his a attention. He was blown away from the sight of the image and the other two portraits that were behind the first one, "What an inspiration" he said to himself then he saw the signature on the right corner of the portraits "K. Aso?" he read. He pulled out a cell phone from his belt "Grant get the best art dealers you can find then try to find the name of an artist with an signature that says 'K. Aso' alright?" then he hung up, "I knew there was something else I could do for you" he said as he looked up at Kira's window. 

  
  
  



	2. A weight has been lifted off my back

A weight has been lifted off my back

Chapter 2

Kira woke up early in the morning with Bruce next to her on his side, she switched off the alarm clock next to the mattress on the floor "8:00 am is a great time to wake up" Kira said to herself as she rolled off the mattress a sharp pain came onto her knee with her the bandana that was given to her from the stranger she met the other day. Kira placed her foot on a chair and began to gently untie the bandana from her knee, she only felt a small amount of pain as the bandana unfolded off her scrapped knee "what a day that was" she thought to herself as she reflected on the other day when she was shown some compassion from a stranger. 

Suddenly she heard her door bell ring Kira dropped the Bandana on the table as she headed towards the door, "who is it?" she asked as she slipped into a robe "Violet with some coffee and doughnut" Kira recognized her transsexual from the old neighborhood, she unlocked the door and Violet let "herself" in "Morning Sunshine, hope your hungry" he said as she placed the bag of doughnut on the dinning table. Kira smiled at her friend cheerfulness "thank you let me just take a quick shower and then I'll join you" Kira said as she walked to the bath, being gay and everything Kira wasn't shy to showering in Violet's presence so she left the door opened and she also wasn't worry about Rei kicking his ass over that. As Violet sat at the dinning table relaxing himself while he heard the shower run he suddenly noticed the blooded bandana that was on the table "Kira were you hurt?!" Violet called out to Kira from the table to the shower, Kira heard him and replied as she gently washed around the scrapped area. "I was yesterday by a guy in a fast car" she explained but Violet got an image that someone tried rape her "He tried to run you over?!" Violet asked as she walked to the bathroom door frame, "no, no, no he just went by so fast that I fell onto the ground and scrapped my knee that's all" Kira explained as she switched off the shower. 

"Was he cute?" Violet asked while he crossed her arm womanly with Bruce next to him and leaned on door frame "what?" Kira asked as she dried herself in front of Violet in a real stunned voice "I just want to know what is Rei's competitor" Violet asked with a teasing smile on his face "there is no competition for Rei to even think about" Kira said "goodness you are such a slut" she added with scoff. Violet laughed then Kira walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel "still seriously was he cute?" Violet asked, as Kira scoffed again and gave a little laugh of humor then there was another knock at the door.

Kira freaked a bit at the reality of having a towel on her "I got this" Violet said as he signaled her to go into her bedroom, "who is it?" he asked while approaching the door "Mailman" said a male voice on the other side of the door. Violet opened the door to the mailman "for Miss Aso" he said as he handed an envelop with just her name and address on it, "Kira sweety you have mail call!" he called out, Kira walked in wearing a navy blue skirt near her knee and a black tank shirt. "Must be another bill" Kira said as she took it from his hand, scanned it quickly enough to realized that it wasn't another bill "who's it from?" Kira asked looking at Violet who was placing the coffee in the microwave "he didn't say who it was from only that it was for you" Violet explained as he set the microwave. Kira gently ripped opened the envelope while Violet pulled out both cups from the microwave "you know Harumi and I thought that if we withdrew $50.00 from both our accounts and pulled together for you to pay for some-" Violet explained but was interrupted by a thumping noise that came from behind him. He turned around to see Kira face down on the floor with Bruce licking her face "Oh my gay Goddess!" he said as he rushed over to her side and turned her over so he could cradle her in his arms. "Kira? Kira baby wake up come on" he commanded while gently smacking her cheek but Kira didn't respond to any of his command "well don't worry Kira I won't tell Rei if you won't" he said as he carried Kira to the couch like a man even though he was half man and woman under the dress he was wearing. 

  


He laid her down then went to bring her a glass of water "okay Kira come on Rei will kill me if I hit you" he said while he dipped his hand into the water and dripped it on her face, finally she started coming around "Vil?" she muttered "oh that's a girl come back to Earth" Violet said as he gently shook her up. 

"What happen honey? are you pregnant?" he asked as he helped her to sit up "no, there is a check in the envelope" Kira said as she pointed at the envelope that was on the floor where Kira fainted, Violet rushed over to what Kira was pointing at. He looked at the check and gave a high pitch scream "shit that's a lot of money!" he said as he rushed to sit next to her "now I need you to wake me up when I faint" he added. Kira and Violet sat side by side with a stunned look on there face "Kira who did you DO?" he asked bluntly insinuating that Kira slept with someone "Violet!" Kira said a bit pissed at the question that her gay friend asked, "it's just that you are more paid then Rei does" he said but it didn't make Kira laughed. "I am kidding sweetie" Violet said as he placed a pair of hands on her shoulders "but who would give you all this money?" he asked, finally Kira picked up the folded paper that was folded with the check "it came with a letter" she said while she sat back on the couch next to Violet. Kira read the letter aloud to Violet. 

_Dear Miss Aso,_

_ I hope this is more then enough for you beautiful art work if not please come by my office__ at my museum in the uptown, I'd be more then willing to be your agent and help you promote your work in every museum. I hope your knee heals soon I truly apologize for almost running you over I hope this makes up for the incident._

_ Sincerely your Kenji Kamaji._

"Who is he and why would he give me all this money?" Kira said staring straight ahead "You don't know who Kenji Kamaji is?" Violet asked, Kira nodded her head feeling a little embarrassed but looked Violet in the eye with curiosity. "He is one of the fastest European race car driver and wealthiest young man in Tokyo his parents are the best art dealers all over Europe" Violet explained, Kira finally realized it was the British man from the other day and she also realized the way he drove then she wondered how did he find her work when she didn't even showed him any of her work, "but he has never seen my work" Kira said as she rose to her feet and walked around her apartment in front of Violet "and even if he did I would have been notified first before a price or check would be made" she added. "Rei will flip over this load" Kenji said as he looked at the check again "no he won't, I am returning this money along with his bandana" Kira said as she went into her room and searched for her sandals "Kira are you crazy this is a huge amount of money that will pay for half of all your bills" Violet said while he followed Kira to her room. "Violet I can't accept this money" she responded while slipping into a jean jacket "oh come on you can't let your pride get in the way of your crisis" Violet pleaded, Kira slipped into her second pair of scandals ones without straps for the heels of her feet "I am not I just can't accept this" she said as she grabbed her purse. Violet grabbed her purse and followed her to the door "I want an up close and personal look at Mr. Kamaji" he said, Kira and Violet walked over to the bus stop "I still think you are insane and Rei will tell that to you" he said "just like when his father offered you money for the Mars portrait and you refused" he added. "Whatever Violet you can stay behind if you are not going to shut up the rest of the way" Kira said as the bus stopped in front of them, "oh you are either pregnant or it's that time of the month for 'real' women" he said as the two got on the bus.

  
  


As they approached the museum Kira felt a bit intimated by the wealthy style structure of the building, "well I hope you are really prepared to give away an opportunity like what's in your purse" Violet said as they rose up from their sits "Violet" Kira said and that statement in that tone of voice made Violet understand that Kira means business. Violet held the door opened for Kira "excuse me?" Kira asked a woman in a sophisticated outfit "I wish to see Mr. Kamaji it's real important" Kira asked politely with Violet behind her quiet just the way she liked it "what is your name ma'am?" the woman asked, "Kira Aso" she responded. The woman walked to her desk, picked up her phone, and pushed one button "Mr. Kamaji? the Kira Aso you were expecting is here" she said on the phone "expecting me?" Kira asked with a puzzled look on her face looking at Violet, the woman on the phone was stunned over the phone "he hung up fast" she commented as she hung her phone up. The woman added as she rose to her feet "how did he expect you? no offense you're not like the rest of the other-", "I knew you would come by" said Mr. Kamaji as he came running down the stairs with bright smile on his face, he looked like he was greeting a favorite family member. "Thank you for coming" he said as he extended a hand to Kira, "um your welcome" Kira said then became shy at the sight of the his brown eyes and British voice.

Suddenly Kira reminded herself why she cam to see Kenji then she quickly held the check out straight at Kenji's face like she did the first time Rei asked her for directions to the hospital. "What is wrong? not enough?" he asked in a bit of a stunned voice and with a face to match it as he slowly took the check from her hand, "no I just can't accept this" Kira explained as she reached into her purse and pulled out the bandana.

"Why not" 

"Because you haven't seen my portraits"

"Yes I have"

"How and when" she asked with another stunned look on her face, " look up there" he said then pointed north-west, Kira and Violet looked and saw her portraits hanging on a wall next to it were her other two works "they were bought just yesterday so clearly speaking the money is yours just like my bandana is your too" he explained. "You remember when you wished that the garbage truck would come sooner then later?" he asked, Kira remembered what she said the other day and realized he was telling the truth "I saw them in the garbage pile and brought them here" he added. "But how did you know they were my work?" Kira asked looking back at Kenji "I saw your signature on the corner and looked up on your name" he explained, suddenly Kira felt flattered. 

"I told you the money was yours but you are so damn modest" he said, Kenji looked at Violet and realized "she" was really a "he" just by one glance. "And you are her protective boyfriend I presume" he asked with humor in his voice, Violet laughed at his joke "oh no Rei would kill me if I laid a hand on her" he said with an arm around Kira "Rei?" Kenji asked in curiosity "my befriend Rei" Kira explained to him. 

Kira and Violet noticed a saddened but surprise look on Kenji's face "Oh you have a boyfriend" he said in a disappointing tone "he must be proud of you" he added, Kira nodded her proudly "well I can't argue at the fact that my work really has been sold then I shall accept the check Mr. Kamaji" she said. "Great!" he said excitingly "and its Kenji please" he added, Violet let out a quiet "YES! thank you up there" in a whisper but Kira heard him loud and clear "thank you very much" Kira said as she bowed to him. "We should go and tell Rei" Kira said looking at Violet "yes we should, thank you once again" he said then bowed to Kenji. 

  
  


The two friends were about to two more steps close to the exist until "Kira!" Kenji called out "I was wondering if you had an agent?" he asked, "no" Kira answered. "Well would like an agent to help you with your work?" he asked walking close to Kira "I don't know I never had one before I just try to work independently" Kira explained with a shy expression, "I can hook you up right now with someone" he added with complete persistent in his attitude like he was more like begging her. "Who?" Violet asked too curious to wait for Kira to ask "Me" Kenji said with pride, Kira and Violet stared at each other with more stunned looks on their faces.

"What? You're kidding?" Violet asked .

Kira was flattered again by Kenji's persistent of his kindness "I thought you were into race car driving?" Kira asked, "Yes, but a man's got to work when racing tournament is on a holiday" he explained with a little bit of laughter in his voice. Kira was hesitate over Kenji's offer, she thought about the possibility of how her work could save Rei and Kira "well if my work can earn me money like this one" Kira said as she looked at her check "alright then" she finally said. Violet jumped in the air hollering "YES oh Hell yeah" he said "you can't find a better artist then this one" he added while jinxing onto Kira's arm, she felt bashful of her friend's support, Kenji was also pleased more then Violet was to hear Kira except his offer. 

"Wait! Mr. Kamaji how will I pay you?" Kira asked as she looked at Kenji with a lot of concern of taking advantage of this man she only knew since yesterday "Kira you are going to be very famous with you work don't concern yourself with paying me as long as the world sees your work that's all I need as payment and its Kenji please" Kenji explained, "now are we in business?" he added as he held out his hand to Kira. She looked at Violet who was insisting Kira to accept his offer, Kira was nervous but she knew she and Rei needed to pay the bills, the medical bills, and buy furniture for her apartment "Alright Kenji, I guess a weight has been lifted off my back" she said as she took his hand.

  
  


__   
  



	3. Chapter 3: Hope and intimadation

Chapter3

Kira's new friend

Kira and Violet were about to ride the same bus to the hospital but Kenji offered the both of them a ride to the hospital and this time he promised Kira he wouldn't go above the speed limit, "thanks for the ride Mr. Kam-I-I mean Kenji" Kira said still trying to get use to calling him by his first name. All Kenji did was laugh a little at her "no problem Miss-I-I mean Kira, there no we're even" he said as he opened the car door to Kira, he bent the sit for Violet to climb into the back "Oh want some privacies?" Violet asked in a teasing voice to Kenji. Kira felt a bit embarrassed by her friend "if Rei is half as dangerous as you say he is then I better keep my hands to myself" Kenji said smiling at Kira while holding the door for her she smiled back as she climbed into the car. Kenji closed the door and walked to the driver's sit "what is Rei in the hospital for?" Kenji asked as he turned on the car and pulled back out of his parking spot "He is a motorcyclist and he had an accident during one of his training" Kira explained while Kenji drove off down the rode "he is into racing huh? I would love to see him ride" he commented. Violet leaned on both Kira and Kenji's sit "oh you would won't you?" he said to Kenji "well I'd like to see you race sometime" Violet said flirtatious, "Violet!" Kira said looking at him "its alright I get that a lot" he said taking the sense of humor of a gay guy hitting on him. 

On the road Kira gave Kenji the address of the hospital where Rei was at, luckily Kenji knew that hospital very well "how long have been you and Rei dating?" he asked as he stopped on a red light, "I am sorry I need to explain Rei and I are actually engaged" Kira said a bit saddened that she misinterpret to Kenji "oh I didn't see a ring" he said as he pressed on the gas. "Well Rei has been so busy with training and I have been trying to get a job at the same time I was trying to get my work to sale" Kira explained while she looked at her fingers and realized that she never thought about a ring since she and Rei moved out of the big mansion "something wrong?" Kenji asked, "I hope I didn't offend you" Kenji added. Kira woke up from her cogitating state "oh no you didn't I was just thinking" she said as she looked out the window and realized they had arrived.

Kira was lighting up as they walked into Rei's room and seeing him laying on his bed, he turned his head and smiled at the sight of Kira "hey I was wondering when you would show up" Rei said as Kira leaned over to Rei and kissed his lips "I missed you too" she responded. Kenji stood next to Violet, "so who's that your new boyfriend?" Rei asked looking at the stranger next to Violet "actually I have some news to tell you" Kira said as she sat on the side of the bed "first this is Kenji Kamaji" Kira said as she pointed Kenji to Rei "glad to meet you" Kenji said as he extended his hand out to Rei. He of course "your leaving me for him?" Rei asked looking at Kira while shacking Kenji hands, Kira scoffed and smacked Rei's hand with the I.V. "ouch!" he cried remembering that Kira may be defenseless against other guys but not to him "no he is my art agent, he managed to sale three of my work" Kira said excitingly. Rei brought his bed to a sit up position "I thought none of your work was being sold?" Rei asked Kira, Kenji stepped forward to explain.

"The art gallery she was trying to sale them at isn't that popular, she needed to have them exposed to the right people" 

  
  
  
  


Rei was surprised that his girlfriend made a name for herself, "I am proud of you baby" he said as he gathered her hand into his and kissed it. Violet notice Kenji expression was of envy "I've been told that you are into motorcycle racing" Kenji said that distracted Kira from Rei seemed to noticed and gave one of his suspicions looks "yeah that's what kinda got me here in the first place" Rei explained "you look like a racer too" Rei asked curiously. "Yes I ride motorcycles" Kenji admitted while walking around the bed with his hands shoved in his pockets he suddenly saw a picture of Rei and Kira sitting on the beach smiling in each other's arm "you two must be a real match made in Heaven" Kenji said while staring at the picture, a few silence pass by then suddenly Kenji cell phone rang in his coat pocket. He reached in to his pocket and pulled it out quickly looked at the caller I.D. "Excuse me" he said as he walked out of the room.

"He is a funny guy huh?" Violet asked as he walked over to the other side of Rei's bed " no I think he is very sweet I can't wait for Harumi and Tatsuya to meet him" Kira said then turned to where Kenji was standing which was outside of the hospital room, Kira suddenly noticed Kenji's expression was something like he was being emotionally tormented by someone he looked like tears were going to develop in his eyes, "what is it that is making you so sad Kenji?" Kira thought to herself. Suddenly Kenji angrily hang up then turned fast to see Kira staring at him but Kira quickly turned her attention back to Rei trying to pretend that she wasn't curious about who was Kenji talking to, but Rei was already teasing her about why she was staring at Kenji the way she was.

"Hey you didn't tell me how much money you made from your sale,..you did get paid right?" Rei asked looking at Kira, she pulled out the check from her purse and showed it to Rei. "HOLY SHIT!" he said then a nurse ordered Rei to either remain quiet or it was back to being sedated, Kenji laughed at the hysterical scene Rei was making "man we owe you big time for this" Rei added Kira smacked raising her hand to smack him again but Rei got her warning loud enough "I was kidding" he said trying to save himself. "It was nothing I just felt Kira deserves more of the credit more then I do" he said smiling at Kira which Rei noticed and made another suspicious face Kenji seemed to noticed his face. "I need to get back to my office" Kenji said excusing himself from the room "Kira I'll call you to set up a date for your next work okay? " he said as he gave her a quick glance "o-okay thank you bye" she said waving at him "and Rei it was very nice to have met you hope we see each other soon" he said looking at Rei with interrogation.

Once he was out of the room Rei turned back to Kira "he wants you" he said bluntly looking up at Kira "what? no I think he wants you" she responded as she walked to his lunch tray "really? maybe you're right" Rei admitted "but I still have a funny feeling about the way he looks at you" he added. "Excuse me Mr. Kashino?" said a woman standing in the door way Rei seemed to recognizes her "Hey doc, this Kira Aso my new therapist" Rei said introducing the two woman but Kira knew that the woman was Rei's true physical therapist "Rei stop that" Kira ordered him, "I should go and do some shopping anyways, Violet would you like to accompany me?" Kira asked as she slipped the check into her purse. 

"I am sorry sweetie but I have to get to work right now" Violet responded as he looked at his watch "But hey we'll hook up later okay?" he said then gave Kira a kiss on her check "Maybe even later tonight" Violet added in his masculine flirtatious tone, Rei hard that "hey I am right here" Rei said looking like he was going to jump him. "Excuse me people but Mr. Kashino has a lot of therapy to do" the therapist explained, "yes I am sorry I'll leave now" Kira said as she leaned on to Rei and kissed his lips "bye" she said Rei only replied with "save me", she just laughed as she existed the room. 

  
  


Kira was just about to walked over to the min-market when Kenji surprised her "Kira I'm sorry I just needed to uh get your number" he said Kira was puzzled by how he said it. "Oh no not for a date just to set up a date for your next project" he explained Kira was calmed but at the same time embarrassed for over reacting to Kenji's gestures. "Oh alright I am just a bit jumpy I have all been like that" she explained as she pulled out a little notebook and wrote her number on it, Kenji looked like he made a startling reaction to what Kira said, "jumpy huh? from Rei?" he asked but that was a startling way he so was Kira. "No" Kira said in a little angry voice, Kenji was feeling bad about accusing Rei and abusing Kira "I'm sorry Kira I didn't mean to bad talk Rei I was referring to his accident made you jumpy" Kenji explained, Kira shooked her head "no I'm sorry it is Rei's accident that makes me jumpy" she said as she handed him her number "I understand" he said . Kenji took the number slowly from her hand as he did his right thumb and first finger touched Kira's, he still took his time to look at her again "are you going somewhere?" he asked as he pulled himself from his fantasy. "Yes to the market" she said "how about another ride?" he offered "aren't you suppose to be back at your at office?" Kira asked looking at him, Kenji slipped the number into his pocket "Nah I have been copped up in that room all day I could use a day off and besides your four-legged bodyguard isn't here" he explained and referring to Kira's dog Bruce, she knew that she had always felt safe with Bruce at her side when Rei wasn't around. Kira looked at Kenji and remembered what he has done for her, she smiled then nodded her head to him, "well that's the cutest yes I have ever seen" he said as he walked Kira to his car. Neither of them notice Rei watching them leave together from the window of the hospital "you have better not hurt her" he said out loud.

Kira and Kenji entered the market together, Kenji seemed a bit up tight as they walked near the fruit stand "what's wrong?" Kira asked with her hand on his arm "nothing" he said nervously "its just that I have never shopped for my own food before" he explained. Kira laughed at poor Kenji "I'm sorry, it's just that Rei is just as rich as you are and he can shop" she explained while trying to not let her laugh go off loud '' really? you never mentioned he was wealthy" he said.

"Yes well actually his father is the one who is rich"

"Oh well so are my parents"

They both laughed "it's ridiculous to admit to yourself that you need to be independent, I admire Rei for that" he said as the continued down the aisle near the fruit stand, "Which one do you love most? Racing or being an art dealing agent?" Kira asked. 

"I work as an art dealing agent to support my family's business, but my own career that I earned without my family title has always been motorcycle racing"

"Just like Rei, he never wanted to become a business man he wanted to race he earned that without his family title" 

  
  
  
  
  


"Sounds like he and his parents don't get a long too well" he said as Kira pulled out a shopping cart "his mother died when he was a little boy and as for his father who is a nice man but Rei and him don't see eye to eye" Kira explained. They walked back to the fruit stand with a shopping cart, Kenji watched how Kira picked up a melon, she sniffed at the tip of the fruit and gently squeezing it in her hand "what are you doing?" he asked still staring in complete awe "I am seeing how fresh the fruit is" Kira explained as she giggled at how awe Kenji really was at shopping for food. Kenji wanted to try out Kira's method of analyzing fruits, he picked up a peach and without thinking he squeezed the peach too hard the it squirted out it's juice on Kira and himself "oops" was all Kenji said but Kira couldn't help but laugh at him again suddenly Kenji was laughing out loud himself the other costumers stared at the laughing idiots. 

Finally Kira and Kenji walked out of the store with bags of groceries in their arms "wish you had let me paid for that fruit" Kenji said as they approached the car, "the money you gave me was your money it makes no differences" Kira said as she stood by and let Kenji unlocked his trunk. "Well any other place you need to go to?" Kenji asked as they loaded up the groceries "no I just need to get these home" she replied as she walked to her sit, Kenji opened the door for her "thank you" she said as she got in the car. 

They pulled up to Kira's apartment, Kanji again offered to help Kira with getting the groceries into her apartment "thanks again for the help" Kira said as she opened her apartment door to him with the groceries, Bruce rushed over happily greeting Kira at the door with his wagging tail "hi Bruce" she said. "It was my pleasure" he said as he placed them on her table, Kira placed her bags on the counter, Kenji looked at the apartment Kira and Rei live in he saw only a long couch in the living room, a table where he placed the groceries on "it's not much but it is home to me and Rei" Kira said placing the fruits in the frig. "What do your parents think of your home?" Kenji asked, Kira slowly closed the frig door and Kenji saw a sad expression on her face "my father died in a car accident and my mother choose her husband over me" she explained in the short version of her story "I'm sorry" Kenji said feeling like he burned her again "it's alright I'm fine and I am engaged to the one I love" Kira said in a cheerful voice and smile. Kenji felt that he shouldn't ask anymore questions about whatever happened to Kira "look my parents are throwing a party at the museum, you and Rei are more then welcomed to come and bring more friends" Kenji offered, Kira wondered about it long and hard "I don't know, when will it be?" Kira asked hopping Rei would be glad to attend even if he is on crushes or a wheelchair. "Next week think Rei will be able to walk by then?" he asked, Kira thought about how Rei would react to being in a sophisticate party "I'll talk to him about it" she said Kenji smiled "thats fine, here's my number let me know if you'll attend" he said while writing the number on a note pad, "okay then I'll see you later" she said as she stood by waiting for him to hand over his number. "I'll see you later" he said as he handed over his number, then Kira walked him to his car, she stood by and watched him drive off down the road. As she walked back into her apartment Bruce sat staring at her like he was going to say "so Kira has a new friend ha" Kira scoffed by him "don't look at me like that besides I think Kenji is gay" she said to him as she back into placing the food back in their place.

  
  
  
  
  



	4. The Party and confrontation

Chapter 4:

The Party

_This chapter jumps a few days later Rei has been going through painful therapy at the hospital, but now he is released into Kira's care in their own home, he comes home with only one walking cane. Rei does accept Kenji's invitation to the to the party at the museum, while Rei has been away Kira has been painting a lot of portraits and she made a lot of money which she used to make the apartment into a home. By the way thank you for all your support._

Rei and Kira were sitting side by side in the back sit of Harumi Tatsuya's ride Rei hopped he would be able to walk without a cane by the time the party came around but he managed to only walk away with a cane "Rei you're gonna love what Kira has done with the apartment" Harumi said leaning onto the passenger sit while Tatsuya was driving. "Really I can't wait to see" Rei commented as he stared out of the car window thinking about how he saw Kira and Kenji leaving the hospital together, even though Kira has been coming back to see him during his physical therapy and sitting with him in the hospital room but Rei still wondered what was happening between his soon-to-be-wife and his so-called new friend. "Rei are you alright?" Kira asked looking up at him, "yeah I was just thinking about going back to racing on the tracks as soon as I fully recover" he said trying to hide his real concern but Kira was regaining her fears of Rei getting badly hurt again or possibly even killed, "I hope so too" Kira said as she twined her little hand into his big hand. 

"We're here" Tatsuya said as he pulled into the parking lot, Harumi and Kira jumped out of the car to help Rei out of the car it made him feel like a baby being carried into his home. Tatsuya offered Rei his arm but he said he would manage on his own while rushed to Kira open the door and getting last minute preparation on the apartment before Rei could see it, "he's coming in!" Harumi shouted from the outside of the apartment "Bruce get on the floor and sit" Kira commanded the dog who was sitting comfortably on the new couch that Kira bought. Bruce made a complaining whimper begging Kira to let him stay on the couch "I know you love it but Rei needs more then you do, now get off" she commanded, finally Bruce did what she said and leaped off of it just because Kira ordered him to if it were Rei that ordered him Bruce would have ignored him.

Finally Rei comes walking into the apartment, Tatsuya followed with Rei's bags and Harumi covered Rei's eyes "come on let me see already" Rei complained but Harumi refused him "not yet" she said until she saw Kira stand in the center of the living room she signaled to Harumi to uncover his eyes "AND HERE'S YOUR HOME!" Harumi announced to Rei as she removed her hand, Rei's mouth dropped opened "HOT DAMN!" he said with such enthusiasm Kira walked to Rei and kissed his cheek "Welcome home mister Kashino" she said while hugging him. "I don't believe this, did we have a visit from the Fab 5?" Rei said as she walked around the living room then saw the kitchen and how everything looked like it was all home made, he loved everything that he was seeing "I gotta hand it to you baby" Rei said holding Kira close to him with one arm and the other one to support himself on his cane. "Look at our bedroom" Kira said as she tried pulling him but Rei held himself back "nah, save that for when Harumi and Tatsuya leave" he said with a wink to her, Kira knew how perverted he is but she knew he was right and she was pretty much tempted by his suggestion.

  
  
  


__"Looks like you've got plans for tonight with Kira, Rei" Kenji said leaning on the door frame of the apartment, Rei wasn't exactly thrilled to see him especially when he had knows that he wants his woman but Kira in the other hand she still thinks Kenji is gay. "Hey Kenji" Kira greeted him as he walked in the room "hello Kira, Rei you good enough to dance" Kenji complimented to the couple, Harumi and Tatsyua only heard of Kenji but never met him in person "Harumi, Tatsuya this is Kenji Kamaji the one who seemed to have saved Rei and myself" she explained. "Nice to meet you Kira speaks about you a lot" Tatsuya said as he shooked his hand "well Kira speaks about both of you too" Kenji responded then gave Kira a glance with a smile, Harumi noticed that then suddenly began to feel the same way that Rei felt toward him. "I am sorry for barging in like this but I just wanted to know if Kira and all of you will be attending the party that is being thrown at the museum?" Kenji asked still glancing at Kira and he was caught by Rei "yeah we'll definitely attend, thanks Kenji" Rei said trying to cover his suspicion about him from Kira "great" Kenji said "and by the way don't you love what Kira and I have done to the place" Kenji added. Kira's three friends turned to her "you and Kenji did all this babe?" Rei asked now feeling a little more intimidate by Kenji "oh well yes he actually hired the men to move the furniture and I just had them placed the way they are now" Kira explained, Kenji again stepped forward "aw come on Kira you are an artist in furniture as well as art itself, you know that" he said with enthusiasm to Kira, she blushed at his compliment. Rei walked on to the couch and sat on it "so you are staying for dinner of course" Rei asked trying again not to show Kenji that he was on to him like a wolf on defense for his mate, "oh thank you very much but I gotta get preparations for the party tonight" Kenji said excusing himself "I hope to see all of you later" he said as he walked to the front door "especially you Kira we have high hopes for you especially me" he added with another wink to Kira.

"How odd" Rei said in his serious tone as he watched Kira close the door "what's odd?" Kira asked as she locked the door, "that he comes so surprisingly like he is stalking you" he explained as he stretched out on the couch. "Or maybe he is stalking _YOU_" Kira said as she filled up Bruce's food bowl "you still think he is gay?" Rei asked looking at Kira "well all he does is talk about you while you were away" Kira said as she now filled Bruce's water bowl. "Actually Kira I am kind of odd about him too" Harumi said as she sat on the arm rest of the couch where Rei feet were, Kira now felt defenseless "Tatsuya what do you think?" she asked him but he made a hesitating face "uh uh uh Harumi we better return home and get ready for the party" he said grabbing her arm and pulling her. "Hey Tatsuya you jerk we are not done yet" she said as he dragged her out the door "oh yes we are" he said as he closed the door behind them. 

"What is wrong?" Kira asked as she walked near the couch Rei was laying on "why have you been so up tight about Kenji?" Kira added as she leaned on the arm rest, Rei only looked at her for a while then a smile emerged from his stranded face "nothing I am sorry, I am being a jerk again" he said as he sat up to a sitting position. Kira didn't want to go to the party all up set, she smiled back at Rei then laid on the couch next to him "I know you're a jerk" she said and ended with a giggle, "why?" he asked. "Because" she said as she got off from the couch and walked into their bedroom "I want to give you this" she said as she re-entered the room with box in her hands "not another gift from him again?" Rei asked referring to Kenji, Kira shocked her head "this one I actually bought it the day before I heard about your accident" she explained then sat it on Rei's lap. He slowly unwrapped the gift wrapping paper, he opened the box to find a helmet colored in shinny red with black strikes on the sides "wow! this is great babe,..yeah this very great and you bought it on your own" he said with so much joy in his eyes.

  
  
  
  
  


"It was for a good sale so I bought it for you" Kira explained while still standing in front of him with her hands twined together, suddenly Rei noticed the bracelet he gave her was missing on her delegate wrist "Kira where is your bracelet?" he asked in a deep concern voice, "traded it for the helmet" Kira answered innocently with her hands down to her sides "why?" he asked still holding the helmet in his hands, Kira made a little chuckle thinking to herself "you silly ass" then gave him a smile "because I love you" she responded. Rei did feel like an ass when he heard Kira's respond, he almost wanted to kick himself for worrying about losing Kira to Kenji "oh Kira" he said in a stunned voice as he rose to his feet and walked to her with the helmet on the coffee table he looked her in the eye "I love,... the helmet you gave me I really do, and I love you too" Rei said then they held each other tight, they parted their heads to look at each other for a minute then Rei bent his head down, kissed her lips softly and they stood that way with Bruce staring at them. 

Kira and Rei were given a ride in a black limo to the museum as a compliment from Kenji, Kira saw Tatsuya and Harumi standing outside the entrance waiting for their friends to arrive."There they are" Harumi said as the limo stopped at the drop-off spot, Rei opened the door and stepped out in a black tuxedo with a rose as hanging on his chest "hey guys" Rei waved at them then he turned to help Kira out of the limo. Kira slide to the opened door and grabbed a hold of Rei's awaiting hand, "thank you" she said as she stood next to him, her dress was an ocean blue, strapless and not too tight around her. "Oh my God! Kira you look great" Harumi said in a very shocking voice, she was just too overwhelmed to see Kira so fixed up "thank you Harumi you and Tatsuya look great too" Kira complimented "have you guys been waiting long?" Rei asked as he scooped his hair back, "no we only got here 5 min ago" Tatsuya explained. "Then let's head in for his highness" Rei joked and Tatsuya laughed along with him as the couples walked into the building and headed to the elevator "the party is on the top floor" Kira said while Rei pushed the button "this reminds me of my old man's party" Rei complimented as the double doors opened up.

They finally reached their floor destination, the doors opened up to reveal a huge round room with people laughing and carrying on the two couples were standing in front of the elevator amazed at the sight they were seeing "Kira!" Kenji called out from the crowd in front of him, "well he is happy to see one of us" Rei said tired of arguing with Kira about weather or not he was gay or not "Rei you promised" Kira said quickly before Kenji came any closer to them. "Thank you for coming" Kenji said as he took her free hand into his, brought it to his lips and kissed it "you look enchanting" he said staring from her head to her toe "thank you for the compliment and for inviting all of us" Kira said as Kenji released her hand "your welcome I see Rei is walking without his cane" he said looking at him "yeah I wanted to be able to dance with my girl" Rei said with his arm around Kira and gently pulling her closed to him "excellent but I hope you won't mind if I dance with her for a while?" he asked with his sly voice and eyes on Kira again "hey it's her choice" Rei said. "Uh let's go sit at a table" Tatsuya recommended seeing that the two boys looked like they were ready to pounce each other "absolutely, this way" Kenji directed them to a dinning circled table near the window that looked over the city.

  
  
  
  
  


They spoke around but mostly Kenji and Kira were doing most of the talking, they told everyone about how nervous Kira was when she was going to present her work to the art dealers for the first time "she was so nervous that she repeated every word I was saying such as 'good day sir' and 'we have your order' it was a riot" Kenji explained with a lot of his laughter and from everyone except Rei who felt a bit like a fish out of water. "I couldn't help myself I thought he wasn't going to buy my work" Kira expressed with a lot of laughter until she turned and saw Rei looking out the window of the building, the expression on his face reminded him of when his brother's girlfriend came back to see him and she felt out of his world too. Kira did wanted to place her hand over his hand but Kenji noticed what she was about to do and he made a quick decision and stood up from his sit, "Kira would you like to dance?" he asked very quickly not to let anyone see his desperation. Kira was a bit hesitated by his request "uh" was all she could mouth out as she looked at Rei in the face with concern "hey it's alright I'll be here waiting for you" he said and gave her a wink with a smile, "alright I'll save you the last dance" she said as she got up but before she walked away she planted a kiss on Rei's check.

The music was playing Richard Marx's "Right here waiting", "Rei seems abit tight tonight, did I say something wrong again?" Kenji asked as he held Kira in his arms "no he gets this way when guys try to hit on him" Kira explained while looking back at Rei who looked a bit more loosened then he was before she left the table but Kenji was wondering about what Kira meant by "a guy hitting on Rei?". "He gets guys hitting on him?" he asked in a surprised voice as the stung around "yeah but don't worry he won't hurt you as long as you keep your hands off him" she said.

"Hands?"

"Yeah, I mean I can understand how you want him I mean everyone wants him even Harumi wanted him before Tatsuya came along" Kira blabbed on, and Kenji only stood and listened in a complete awe, suddenly he realized what she was implying to him and he chuckled a little then his chuckles got louder "me keep my hands to myself from Rei?" he said as his laughter got more louder that he pulled Kira near a corner of the room "You think I am gay?" he asked still laughing. Kira felt a little embarrassed and frightened at his reaction "Kenji what is it?" Kira asked begging him to stop laughing "I am sorry Kira, it's just that I wonder what made you think I was gay, is it the way I dress?" he said as he looked at his suit and still laughed "you mean you're not gay?" she asked looking at him with her hands covering her mouth in shame. "No of course not I wish I were maybe I'd be more happier" he said still laughing at her "by the way I will send you my letter of resignation in the morning" he said in a serious tone and for a split second Kira thought she jixed her career but Kenji laughed again "I am kidding Kira oh you are absolutely a jewel" he complimented while leaning on her bare shoulders, relief by that Kira finally started to laugh a bit. Suddenly Kenji stopped laughing enough to realizes Kira was right in front of him where if he had the opportunity he would have kissed her but on the corner of his eye he saw Rei standing by looking at them with smile "what's so funny?" he asked as he approached his girlfriend Kenji stepped away from her to let him "noting only that if we made a bet at home you would have won by now" Kira answered with an embarrassed and blushing face. "Oh don't worry Rei I get guys hitting on me too" Kenji said which explained everything clearly to him "really so Kira told you about what she thought about you?" he asked with his arm around her "yes but don't worry I am not offended I just want to know is it my ass that they love about me?" he said suddenly Rei laughed bit himself. 

  
  
  
  
  


When the three laughing fools went back to the table and explained everything to Tatsuya and Harumi they all had a ball, Kira couldn't help but keep blushing, Kenji saw what her face and made announcement "how about we all go to my beach house out of town tomorrow?" he offered. Everyone stopped laughing enough to hear what he said "Yeah cool" Harumi said then Tatsuya agreed along with Rei who didn't seem to care about what almost happened between Kira and Kenji but at the corner of his mind he still was going to confront him about his intension with Kira. 

Kenji walked with the gang to the limo down stairs they all still thought about what Kira and Kenji talked about on the dance floor "hey Kenji you got a minute?" Rei asked with a friendly smile, Kenji accepted with a nodded on the head. As Kira and her two friends got into the limo Rei and Kenji walked over the front of the limo Rei changed his face and attitude to a serious one "I want to know if you're not interested in me are you interested in Kira?" he asked bluntly, Kenji shoved his hand into his pocket and looked him in the "I actually it more then that" he said in his own serious tone of voice and expression "I am in love with her, she is my light of hope and I'll find a way into her heart" he declared himself straight forward to Rei and he was so impressed. "Perhaps we should keep this between us right?" Rei asked with a smile on his faces "you're not going to tell Kira?" Kenji asked with his hands still in his pocket "I knew all along that you wanted her, right now I was just testing your guts" Rei explained. "And how'd I do?" Kenji asked eared to know the answer but Rei chuckled a bit "well you'll have to wait until tomorrow right now I'm tired and I want to go to sleep with my girl" he said then passed by him to the opened door . "Everything alright?" Kira asked as Rei claimed into his sit next to Kira "yeah babe we're good,..very good" Rei said staring at Kenji who was behaving like nothing was wrong like Rei was "well good night until tomorrow I'll drove over and pick you guys up at Rei and Kira's place at 8:00 am" Kenji said "okay good night Kenji" Kira said smiling at him all he did was wink at her. 

As the limo drove off Kenji stood on the side walk with his hands in his pocket "we'll see who's light of hope she is" he said out loud.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Protective of the hearts

Chapter 5

Protective of the hearts

All night after Rei and Kira came all he could do was lay in bed all through the night remembering what Kenji had just confessed to him, with Kira sound asleep next to him Rei wondered if he should speak with Kira about him but he didn't want to make another argument over the rich guy that might have been gay, Rei heard Kira moaned softly as she turned over and slipped her arm around him with her head resting on his chest. Rei gently without waking her up he placed an arm around her and a hand over her head stroking her head, "I love this beautiful creature" he thought to himself while he stared at her sleeping face, he saw a small smile form on her face she looked like she was dreaming. "I am more then in love with her I am crazy about her I did say I would die for her" he thought to himself again as he grip to her became tight "Rei?" Kira said in soft wakened voice "sorry did I wake you babe?" he asked, "no you were squeezing too hard" she explained. Rei loosened his grip on her "sorry about that I won't do it again" he said as he continued to stroke her head "go back to sleep" he insisted while he laid back and stared up at the ceiling.

Rei woke up to the smell of coffee being made in the kitchen, Rei looked on Kira's side of the bed but she wasn't there"I guess she is making breakfast" he said as he made a groan then sat up on the bed and stretched up his arms "Kira?" he said while yawning. Rei got out of bed in his boxer "Morning honey" Kira called from the kitchen, as Rei walked to the exist of the bedroom he graded him usually jeans and slipped into them "what's cooking?" he asked while walking to the kitchen seeing her in one of his shirts . "Eggs, beacon, and some pancakes" Kira said then felt Rei slip his arms around her waist from behind her, he nuzzled his face in her hair while she was mixing up her egg and milk "lets stay in today" he said in her ear while rubbing her belly which he knows makes her giggle "we can't, Kenji is taking us to his beach house" Kira said as she squeezed out of her boyfriend's grip. Rei grunted and exhaled at the same time "oh do we have to?" he said while grabbing a chair "yes he invited us and he has done a lot for us" Kira explained as she poured some mix onto a burning pan, "Yeah, I know that" he muttered to himself "what did you say?" Kira asked louder then he said "nothing I'll pack a bag for us" he said to try and not let her become suspious about what happened between himself and Kenji the other night. 

Kira was dressed in a pink tank shirt with a white skirt "Hey where are you going?" Kira asked as she watch Rei walking to his keys to his Bic "I have to go out and get something real quick" he explained as he grabbed his keys "don't worry I'll be back in time to go to the beach house with all of you I promise" he said as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips before Rei stepped out of the door he turned around, walked back to her, gave her a longer and better kiss with his arms around her holding her close. "I'll be back" he said then Kira watched him hop on his Bic, as he drove down the road Tatsuya and Harumi came passing by him as they were entering the apartment parking lot. The couple walked into the apartment wearing their beach clothes "hey Kira where is Rei going Kenji will be here son to pick us up" Harumi asked as she walked into the apartment with Tatsuya behind her "he said he had to go get something, he promised that he get here before Kenji does" Kira explained while she was sitting on the couch with Bruce's head laying on her lap, suddenly the phone rang, Kira walked over to answer it while Tatsuya and Harumi sat on the spar couch "hello?" Kira answered the phone.

"Miss Aso? Kira Aso?"

"Yes"

"I am afraid I have terrible news, your mother had a terrible accident"

  
  
  
  


Kira's heart was beating rapidly at the thought of her mother dying, Harumi and Tatsuya saw the expression on her face they rushed over to Kira's side "what is it Kira?" Tatsuya asked in a very concerned voice, "yes I am on my way" Kira said in a panicking voice as she quickly hung up the phone. "My mother had a bad fall, I need to see her now" Kira said in a breaking voice while rushing over to get her purse "we'll take you there" Tatsuya said as he looking at her, "oh I have to call Rei" Kira said as she pulled out her cell phone and was about to dial his number. But Harumi recognized Rei phone sitting on the coffee table "wait Kira he left it here" she said to her, Kira was having a panic attack but she tried to remain calm enough to re-think on what to do "Harumi you wait for Rei when he gets here tell him everything then get a ride a with him" Tatsuya explained as he reached for Kira's arm "we'll go on ahead, and explain to Kenji too" he added then he and Kira rushed off to his car.

Harumi walked around the apartment with Bruce watching her, while waited for Rei to get back but he hasn't show up in the last five minutes that she was there after Tatsuya took Kira "oh Rei wasn't the point on you to stay in touch with Kira if you don't take your cell phone with you" she said while walking left and right with her arms crossed on her chest. "Hey guys!" Kenji called as he walked in but was surprised to see Harumi only one in the room, the look on her face told him that something was not right "what's wrong?" he asked in a concerned voice as he approached her closer "Kira's mom had a terrible fall but I have a feeling it wasn't an accident" Harumi explained in a serious tone of voice and remembering what kind of a man lives with Kira's mom. Kenji's felt deeply concern over Kira "we should go there now she might need me-" he said with a force of passion but he cut himself off as he saw the shocked look on her face "she needs both of us" he explained trying not to let her see what he really meant. "I will when I tell Rei, he left his cell phone here and now I am waiting for him to get back" Harumi explained. Kenji scoff then walked out to the door "ugh! I don't have time for him to get her she needs-" he was cut off by Harumi this time "needs who you?" Harumi said in a threaten tone "well someone has to" he said in a loud voice as he left the apartment. "Kenji listen I know you care about Kira but don't forget Rei does too" Harumi said with a much less threaten, Kenji looked at her for awhile then he claimed into his car and zoomed off down the road. Two minutes after Kenji left Harumi heard Rei's Bic's motor vrooming to the parking lot, Harumi ran to him as he was about to turn off the Bic but Harumi stopped him "what's wrong?" he asked without turning off his Bic "Kira's mom had a terrible fall, she is at the hospital right now" she explained as she claimed on the Bic. The two rode off down the rode "his new helmet that Kira gave him is gone" Harumi thought to herself as they rode fast down the street.

Kira and Tatsuya ran into the hospital counter "excuse me, Mrs. Aso had a bad fall I am her daughter" Kira said then the woman pointed out which room she was in "thank you and if a young man ask to see my mother let him in he is my boyfriend" Kira explained fast enough to hurry on, as Kira rushed down the hall she wondered if her stepfather was there in the room with her mother and she prayed that he wasn't going to try anything to convince her to come home. Kira's prayers were answered as she looked inside the room and her stepfather wasn't there only a woman Kira recognized as her old neighbor from the apartment complex where she and her mother lived in before her stepfather returned to her "oh Kira thank God you're here, it has been three months" the woman said in a quiet voice as she rose to her feet to give her a hug. "Hey Miss Yuki it's been awhile" Kira said looking down on her with a smile "how did this happen?" she asked quietly looking at her mother sleeping peacefully "I heard a lot of yelling and screaming and then I heard him blaming her for your leaving then I called the police" Yuki explained everything to Kira and she became more angry with him, she realized her mother didn't fall accidently "where is he now?" she asked in a very angry voice "he was arrested I can't press charges only your mother can" she explained the rest.

"Tatsuya, Miss Yuki may be alone with my mother please" Kira asked politely as she pulled a chair near her mother's bed "Yeah sure Kira I'll wait up for Rei" he said as he existed the room with the old woman by his side. A few minutes passed suddenly Kira's mother's eyes began to open slowly, the sight of Kira in front of her brought tears in her eyes "I didn't think you would come" she said in a soft weaker voice "why wouldn't I? I may not be living with you but you are still my mother" Kira said as she placed her hand on her mothers hand when she felt it she held on to her. "Oh you've grown into a beautiful woman" Mrs. Aso said looking at her daughter "Have you already gotten married to that brave young man?" she asked, Kira smiled at her mother while holding her hand "his name is Rei and no not yet" Kira smiled with some blushing cheek "how have you two been doing?" Mrs. Aso asked with so much eagerness to wanting to know about her daughter. "Well my art work has been the top of the sale in art auctions"

"I know that"

"you do?"

"Yes, I have a scrape book of all the newspaper articles of your art work"

Kira was stunned by the fact that her mother stayed in track of Kira's work and she was touch so deeply that she felt her tears growing in her eyes "mom what did he do to you?" Kira asked in a serious tone of voice, she wanted to hear her mother confess to her about her stepfather but she noticed her mother didn't answer her question only stared at her for a moment until she finally replied "I fell down Kira it was an accident". But Kira did not believe her statement "mom did he beat you?" Kira asked looking her in the eye this time, Mrs. Aso looked t her daughter and could not lie to her about the truth about her husband "it started two days after you left" she confessed in a breaking voice with tears flowing out of her eyes, Kira laid her head on her mother's lap sobbing "I don't want you to go back to him" Kira ordered.

"I have to Kira he is my husband"

"Mother you don't have to, come live with me and Rei"

"I can't do that"

"Why not?"

Kira was shocked by her mother's rejections to her offering of protection from her stepfather "mom you have been taking care of me let me take care of you" Kira explained with her hand still holding her hand "Kira I don't want to be a burden to you and Rei" Mrs. Aso said looking at her daughter with so much appreitation . "Rei would more then love to have you live with us, and besides it would be only for until we can get you another place" Kira explained while smiling at her mother and stroking her head.

Kenji ran to the hospital counter and grabbed the first nurse he saw "excuse me I'm looking for a uh Miss Aso?" he asked "oh yes you must be miss Aso's boyfriend?" the nurse asked "uh yeah I am at least the younger Miss Aso" he said with a little bit of a laugh trying to make it sound like a joke "yes of course, she right over their" the nurse said while laughing at the same time to his joke. Kenji walked to the room that the nurse pointed out "Kira?" he quietly called out as he entered the room to see Kira sitting on the side of the bed while still holding her mother's hand "Kira?" he said quietly as he walked toward her, Kira turned her head to him as well as her mother "Kenji" Kira said as she greeted him with a hug which made his heart sore with the feeling of her chest to his. "Harumi told me everything when I came to pick you and the others up" he explained as Kira parted from their embrace "Kira, who is this man?" Kira's mother asked while she used the control remote to adjust her bed in a sit up position "oh mother this Kenji Kamaji my art dealer agent and friend, he helped me get all of my best work sold in auctions and displayed at the museum" she explained. Kenji walked to the delicate woman and extended his hand to her "please to meet you ma'am" he said shaking her hand gently "I read about you in the articles that I collected on Kira" Mrs. Aso said sitting back on her bed "Kira told me about you and everything you have done for her" she added. Kenji smiled at her and Kira who was standing next to him "I Kira is an amazing artist and woman" he complimented to Kira with another smile.

  


Rei and Harumi arrived to the hospital at last "excuse me I am here to see Mrs. Aso and her daughter" Rei said to the same nurse that Kenji identified himself as Kira's boyfriend "I am sorry sir the only person that can go in to see those two is Miss Aso boyfriend who is already in there with them both" the nurse explained. Rei and Harumi were both stunned by what the nurse had said "wait a minute did this boyfriend have a British accent?" Rei asked in a serious voice "yes he did, is that a problem?" the nurse asked with an expression on her face like she had let a stranger into a patient's room. "Rei where have you been?" Tatsuya called out as he walked to them "Tatsuya is Kenji in there with Kira and Mrs. Aso" Rei asked looking at him "I don't know I was in the men's room for two minutes" Tatsuya explained, Rei walked passed him and head down the hallway "where are they?" Rei asked "over there" Tatsuya answered and pointed out to where Kira was, Tatsuya and Harumi stayed behind.

Rei stood in the door way of Mrs. Aso's room looking at Kira hugging her sobbing mother while Kenji was on his cell phone "Kira?" Rei said quietly as he walked to his girlfriend "Rei where have you been" Kira said as she rushed into Rei's arms "I'm sorry, it's alright I am here now" Rei said as he held Kira tightly in his arms "what happened?" he asked. The couple parted from their embrace "he has been beating her" Kira said in a sobbing voice while still in his arms "ever since I left home he has been beating her" she explained, Rei looked at Mrs. Aso's face with the purple and blue marks on her and his rage began to build up "I should have killed him" he muttered in Kira's ear. Those words took Kira back when her stepfather came to the old apartment and demanded that Kira came home with him but she refused and things got uglier between Rei and her stepfather "that would have only made things ten times worst then it is now" Kira explained as she looked up at him. Rei looked at Mrs. Aso "hey Mrs Aso, you look beautiful" he said as he extended his hands to her "Rei it's good to see you, and my daughter together" she said shaking his hands "I see you have been taking care of my daughter like I asked" she added as she smiled back at Rei. "Yeah I have but now I feel like I have only made things worst" Rei said as he shoved his hands in his pocket "no Rei you couldn't have known what would have happened to me" Mrs. Aso explained to him as she extended her hand to him, Rei gently took her hand and held it to his lips " I am so sorry" he said while sitting on a chair next to her bed . Kira's mom placed her other hand on Rei's head "I am only grateful that he didn't beat Kira" she added while stroking his hair in a motherly way "Rei I want her to come live with us" Kira said from behind him "then you should" he said looking up at her then back to Mrs. Aso "it really isn't nessacery I'll be fine" she said again "okay it's done" Kenji said as he hung up his cell phone. 

Rei, Kira and Mrs. Aso looked at Kenji "I talked with some good lawyer they say they can have your husband in jail for battery and assault and have divorce papers filed for you to sign" Kenji explained "plus if you stay with Rei and Kira for a while I can have a place for you" Kenji added "this is too much Kenji I don't know what to say" Mrs. Aso said still holding on to Rei's hand. "I think you should take advantage of this Mrs. Aso" Rei said while looking at Kenji with the same face of distrust after not only on how he passed security but on how he feels towards Kira "his right mom please take advantage of this" Kira pleaded her mother, "alright I'll stay with the both of you" Mrs. Aso said looking at the couple "great I always wanted a mom's home cooked meal" Rei said while smiling at her, everyone laughed at Rei's joke.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Rei and Kira stayed with Mrs. Aso while Kenji talked to his lawyers outside the room, Rei finally got up from his sit next to Kira who was on the side of the bed near her mother "I'll be right back" Rei said as he got on his feet and walked to where Kenji was, "Yes alright I'll call you back later" he said as he sees Rei approaching him. "I guess you're mad because I told the nurse I was Kira's boyfriend right?" he asked calmly in front of Rei "yeah I am pissed but I am not going to kick your ass over that" Rei explained calmly just as Kenji was doing, both men didn't want to cause a scene in the hospital "why?" Kenji asked as he slipped his cell phone on the back of his pants. "Because I am thinking about Kira and her mother right now" Rei said "I don't give a damn about what you feel about Kira because I love her too" Rei added then suddenly Kenji blurted out angrily "I love her more then you could ever imagine", all Rei did was remain calm with his hands in his pocket. "I can give her anything that she wants, what can you give her?" he added, Rei stood in silence to let himself think "he is right" Rei turned and walked to the wall and placed one hand on it "you should know that I loved her the moment I saw her walking on the street looking like she was unhappy" he explained "I'd die for her" he added in a serious tone "so would I and I have been dying for her every time some one tries to hurt her" Rei said defending himself from Kenji judgement. "I went through Hell just to get to where I am now and it is because of her that I am the man that I am now" Rei said as he walked closer to Kenji's face "you think you're the only one that has been through Hell?" Kenji said in his own serious tone of voice "I think you're just full of shit" Rei said this time he was up to his face, Kenji almost launched at Rei but was interrupted by Kira who was standing in the door looking at the two men with sadness in her eyes.

What is going on here?" Kira asked as she approached the both of them, Rei and Kenji stared at each other with intimation "nothing" Rei said as he reached out to Kira's arm "Kira you should know the truth" Kenji said looking at her with a lot of determinations in his eyes "I love you, always have and Rei is threaten by me" Kenji admitted still standing in front of the couple. Kira was standing next to Rei with a stunned look on her face, she was also amazed by what Kenji confessed to her "come on lets take your mother home" Rei said as he gently pulled Kira by the arm to the nurse counter living Kenji standing behind them looking. "Why didn't you tell me about this?" Kira asked while the stood in front of the nurse counter "I didn't think it was important and besides it's over between the two of you" he said as he called for someone to assist them "what do you mean?" Kira asked.

"I mean you are going to have to break off all your connections with him"

"I can't do that"

"why not?" 

"he still is my art dealing agent"

"how can you remain business partner with him after he had just admitted his feeling for you?"

"I will just have to talk to him and explain to him that we have to remain friends"

Rei scoff as he walked to the waiting room and slouched on the seat "you're doing exactly what you did when you're stepfather came back to live with you and you're mother" Rei expressed while scooped his hair back with both hands "that's not true" Kira said in a defensive voice while walking toward Rei "you know you are, you are being charmed by his kindness and generosity" Rei said while placing his elbows on his knees. Kira walked to Rei and knelt on her knees with her hands on his knees "Rei why are you being defensive about him" Kira asked in a less defensive voice, Rei pushed her away as he rose back on his feet "if you're worried about me falling in love with him you don't need-" she was cut off by him when he said bluntly "it's not about you falling for him, it's about what he can give you and I can't" Rei explained while walking around the room. 

  
  
  
  


Kira suddenly understood what was really bothering Rei, he was concerned about not being able to give Kira all that she deserves ever since he declared himself independent of his life and Kira in it but Kenji could because he and his parents get along quite well not to mention he has a steady balance between his family business and his passion for driving fast cars. "Rei you and my mother have been taking care me all my life what is so wrong with me wanting to do the same for the both of you" Kira said with her hands holding on to the front side of his shirt "because I made a promise to your mother before you left that I would take care of you but I haven't been able to lately" he said looking down on her "you don't have to feel like you have failed I still am with you and besides I have a career now just like you do" Kira expressed as she tried to hold him in her arms but he gently held her back "you won't let me even comfort you when you need me" Kira said this time feeling saddened by his harsh behavior toward her. Rei walked to the wall again leaning on it with one hand "let's not talk about this now" Rei said remembering that they were going to take Kira's mother home with them and neither of them wanted Mrs. Aso to know about them having a lover's quarrel "but we will discuses this with Kenji, all three of us you promise?" Kira said looking at Rei with more concern in her eyes "I promise" Rei said then they existed the waiting room without holding hands. "Let's not tell your mother about what is going on" Rei requested Kira understood that he didn't want to give her mother any kind of grief until she was given a good home and proper care, Kira only nodded her head to Rei's simple request.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Admitting defeat

Chapter 6

Admitting Defeat 

Rei and Kira brought Mrs. Aso to their apartment in the late afternoon, they didn't say a word to one another all through out the ride back home by Tatsuya cars who was kind enough to give them a ride home while Rei and Kira rode on his motorcycle following along side of the car "I don't really like seeing Kira riding on a motorcycle" Mrs. Aso expressed while looking out the window and seeing her daughter riding behind Rei with her arms wrapped around him. "Don't worry Mrs. Aso, Kira and Rei ride their motorcycle all the time without any kind of accident" Harumi said to try and ease Mrs. Aso's worriers over her daughter "I never did like Kira on a motorcycle not even the day I first met Rei" Mrs. Aso explain remembering the time Rei brought Kira home on his Bic, finally they pulled up to the apartment building "well here is home for now" Tatsuya said as he drove into the parking spot. 

Rei carried Mrs. Aso bags into the apartment while Kira and Harumi helped Mrs. Aso into the apartment, Bruce runs up to Kira's mother with his tail waging with joy while Kira's mother was surprised over the dog's kind greeting "oh hello there boy" Mrs. Aso said while petting the dog "oh that's the mut we happily call Bruce" Rei explained while standing with her bags. Mrs. Aso was so amazed at how the apartment looked it seemed like Kira and Rei had out done themselves "I'll put your things into our room Kira and I will sleep on the couch" Rei explained as he walked into the room "oh no I don't mind taking the couch" Mrs. Aso said. Kira placed her hands on her mother's arms and said "no mother the doctor told us that you need to lay low for a while", Mrs. Aso looked at Rei like she was asking for defense from him "hey she is your daughter, and she is not so innocent as we all thought she is" he said while leaning on the doorway frame. "Alright you win again" Mrs. Aso said as she was about to walk to the room by herself but Rei rushed over to her side and assisted her "I got you" he said while helping her, Rei noticed Kira's mother was still amazed at the apartment "I know Kira did all this" Rei added as they walked to the bed. Mrs. Aso laid back on the bed all relaxed "there that's better huh?" Rei asked as he lifted her feet on the bed and Kira came from behind him with a blanket in her arms "here mother" she said while she unfolded the blanket and laid it on her mother's lap, Mrs. Aso was appreciating of all the attention that was being given by her daughter and her soon-to-be-son-in-law "I'll go make you some tea" Kira offered her mother. Before she was about to walk out her mother reach out to Kira's hand and pulled her back "thank you" she said with sparkles in her eyes, Kira smiled in return for her gratitude then headed out the door to the kitchen "I'll let you have some privacy" Rei said as he was about to rise up to his feet and leave but Mrs. Aso grabbed his hand and pulled him back to her side "I also want to thank you most of all for everything you have done for my daughter" she said "I want you to know that you have my permission to call me mother or Miya " she added. Rei felt a feeling of comfort like a mother to her son, he has not felt that way since his mother passed and he loved the feeling of it "alright then Miya or mom as your son will you try and chill out for me but most of all for Kira" he asked with a pathetic face like a puppy, suddenly Bruce comes into the room and leaped onto the bed "hey leave her alone she needs her rest" he said as he was about to grab him by the collar but his mother-in-law stopped his hand "no its alright I like his company" she said in the defense of the dog. Rei stood up and looked at his new Sargent mother cuddling the dog's face like Kira would "Kira feels the exact same way you feel about the dog" he explained while smiling at her, Kira comes in with a cup of tea in her hands "here you are mom" Kira said as she walked to her and handed her the tea "thank you sweetie" she said kindly.

  
  
  
  


The couple ready to leave Mrs. Aso in her room to sleep along with Bruce who has a reputation of being protective of Kira, her friends, now her mother "good night mother" Kira said in the doorway with Rei by her side "we'll be out here if you need us, mom" Rei said, Mrs. Aso laid in her bed with Bruce next to her "good night you two" she responded as Rei closed the door. Harumi and Tatsuya had already left when Rei and Kira sat up their couch bed, they still were not muttering a word to each other about what happen at the hospital concerning Kenji "are you still going to met with Kenji?" Rei asked as he slipped out of his pants on the bed, without looking at him she responded "yes" while changing into her nightgown in front of Rei "then I won't stop you" he said. "I know you won't just like I didn't stop you from hustling for money" Kira said as she claimed into bed, Rei remembered when he worked at Snookers playing pool for money Kira didn't like it a whole lot but it was fast money. "I know you won't like me going back to work but we need the money and my work is really being bought real fast" Kira explained while she slid under the sheets, Rei thought about how Kira loves to work to support the both of them and now she wanted to take care of her mother he finally reached a conclusion as he claimed into bed along side of her. They laid on their backs staring up to the ceiling quietly "uh...you're mother said I can start calling her mom" Rei said to try and break the walls of silence that made him uncomfortable, Kira was still looking at the ceiling as she responded "I am glad that the two of you are getting along" Kira said as she rolled to her side while she is clinging onto the sheets. Rei knew that Kira wasn't going to let go of the subject that bothered her most "okay listen" he said at the same time sighed while reaching over her side arms so that he was holding her in his arms "I know how much you love to paint and I know that you are willing to work so I am willing to continue to get use to your partnership with Kenji" he said. Kira intense body began to ease off and Rei finally felt her suckling up to his chest "thank you" she whispered to him as she clung onto his hands " and I am sorry for being such a bastard the truth is that I can't stand sharing you especially to someone who is in love with you " he added to his surrender. Kira turned over so that their eyes would meet "I forgive you and let me assure you that I am not shared at all" Kira said while smiling at her handsome soon-to-be-husband "so are we at peace?" Rei asked with the same flirtatious smile "I don't know" Kira responded with a smile back to him, Rei reached over Kira to the lamp that was next to her "one way to find out" he said as he switched it off, the couple were now in the dark and all was that was heard were their quiet giggles.

The next morning Rei woke up on his belly with one arm danging on the side of the bed but as he lifted his head up he saw Bruce sitting on the floor staring straight at him on the side with his tongue dangling on the side of his snout, Rei was a bit grossed out by the sight of him "Oh that'll scare you from waking up out of a beautiful dream" he commented then heard his mother-in-law walking from out of the bedroom "Morning," she said as she passed by him to the kitchen. Rei sat up on the bed remembering that she was staying with them "morning mom" he said while rubbing his eyes. "I hope I didn't wake you" she said while moving a pan that was sitting on the burning stove, Rei quickly slipped into his pants without letting his mother-in-law see him in his boxers but after she poured some coffee into a mug she turned around and saw Rei half way in his pants. "Well you are a sight to be seen" Mrs. Aso said while standing in the kitchen with a plate in each hand, looking at Rei's beautiful body "thank you God for this gorgeous son-in-law" she added. Rei was stunned by his mother-in-law's compliment "sweet mother-in-law my..." he muttered to himself but couldn't finish his statement in her presences "I never heard you talk like that" he said loud for her to hear him while he zipped up his pants, "well I got married when I was 29 years old" she said in a witty voice with a smile so bright. Rei was glad to Mrs. Aso smiling after all the pain she had been through with her husband "it's nice to see you smile and making jokes" he said while pulling a chair to the dinning table, "yes it is...it feels like I am free at last" she expressed to him as she placed a cup coffee and a plate with pancake surrounded by scrabbled eggs. 

  


"Thanks mom" he said as he picked a fork and knife "so where's Kira?" he asked as he sliced his pancakes to pieces he also thought about Kira telling Kenji that their relationship is strictly business and nothing could come between them at all "oh she woke up about an hour ago and left in a hurry to meet with Kenji" Mrs. Aso explained while she place herself in a chair across from him, Rei tried not to show his mother-in-law how much he resented him but most of all he knows how Kira can be weakened by Kenji's compliments. "Something wrong Rei?" his sergeant mother asked in concern for him "no it's nothing just thinking about going to see Kuga" Rei replied to her question and hoping he didn't have to tell her about how he felt about Kenji and what Kira means to him "Kuga?" Mrs. Aso asked with a curious face as she placed her coffee mug on the table "yeah Kuga, he is the manager of the WGP500, he offered me a contract in his team to go grand prix" Rei explained while he forked up a pieces of pancake and scarfed in his mouth.

Kira rode on the bus to the Kamaji Museum as she was dialing on her cell phone desperately the words that Kenji said to her at the hospital "Kira you should know the truth...I love you" Kira's eyes shut tight as those last statements echoed in her head "I never thought I would hear those words from anyone other then Rei" she thought to herself. Kira's phone ring twice until finally someone answered but she was stunned to recognizes the same British voice that she never could have forgotten "Hello?" Kenji answered the phone, "Kenji?" she asked in a shocking voice but he wasn't shocked at all he was more pleased to hear her "Kira, so good to know you still call me by my name I hope it means that you won't ask for another art dealer?" he asked in a very cheerful and delightful voice. "Well I uh I just wanted to uh" Kira felt like an ass not being able to find the right words to tell Kenji that their relationship must remain purely professional, she could hear him chuckle on the other line "Kira that is another reason why I lov-, like you so much...your struggles to finding words" he said with a little laughter in his voice. Kira knew he was about to say the word "Love" in his compliment to her but he restrained himself "Kenji we have to talk about the conditions of our relationship" Kira said with determination in her voice, trying to keep herself from stuttering again. Kenji knew how easily flattered by his compliments "I think I know what this is about" he said in a disappointing voice, Kira remembered when Shiori came to see Rei because she was still in love with him and has always been even Sei was alive "Kenji I will be at the museum in 5 minutes" Kira said then hung up quickly. As she watched the building past by through the window of the bus she wondered when did she start drawing attention the way Rei, does most of the guys she draws to herself either want to take advantage of her or the just want to know if Rei was available to date, she was also concern about not being able to sell her art work without Kenji, she reminded herself that she couldn't get done by herself because Kenji was good with negotiation.

Finally the bus stopped at it's destination which Kira knew it the museum was a cross the street from the bus stop, she got off the bus and walked straight to it "why am I nervous?" she asked herself as she got closer to the building then she saw on the corner of her right eye she saw Kenji through the window of the front door. He was standing in front of a woman around his age wearing a tight red dress with high heels, her hair was long to her shoulder raven black with bourbon blond sticks "she doesn't work here" Kira thought to herself while standing next to one of the concrete bin, she suddenly noticed Kenji's facial expression was unhappy like he was seeing someone he didn't want to see or socializes with "why is he so sad?" she wondered to herself. Kira noticed Kenji giving her a small paper that looked like a check to her eyes, the woman snatched it from his hand and slipped it into her hand bag with a very cruel smirk on her face she said one last thing to him then walked away from him. Kenji slipped his hand into his pocket with his head bent down in sadness for a while until head looked to the side and saw Kira staring at him, Kira quickly ducked behind the bin hoping he didn't see her "oh that would not be good if he saw me spying on him" she thought to herself with a hand on her pounding heart but while she was doing that she didn't realizes that Kenji was running to her. 

"Kira?" he asked as he came to her, Kira gasped when she heard him call her name "oh God I am sorry" he said apologizing to Kira "I figured it was you but I wanted to make sure" he explained. Naturally Kira felt that it was her fault that she was caught by him "no I should be the one to say I am sorry for spying on you" Kira said as she finally calmed herself from the startling surprise that Kenji accidently done to her "I think I should apologizes for scaring you" he said. 

Kenji waited for Kira to explain about what he confessed at the hospital the other night but Kira just stood in front of him in complete silence with her hands twined to each other behind her back and her cheeks turning red till finally he broke the silent ice "um the museum won't be opened for another hour" he explained "do you want to get something to eat?" he offered. Kira shocked her head shyly "why don't we uh go to the tracks" he offered again but Kira only stared at him with a stunned look on her face, Kenji could tell that Kira was thinking of his intension to her "it's a public place I promise you and it's the same track as the one Rei races in" he explained in a cheerful voice trying to show her that he has no intension of taking advantage of her "in fact why don't you bring Rei along?" he offered again to try show her that he was serious about wanting to patch things up between himself, Kira, and of course Rei. Kira thought about Kenji's offering long and hard, it seemed a bit odd for Kenji to offer her and her boyfriend to join him at the tracks but she considered his attempt very noble "I'll call him up" she finally said as she stepped away from him to get some privacy for herself.

Kenji and Kira drove to the same race track where she remembered meeting Kyoko and Akitaka for the first time, that was also the first time she watch Rei race on the tracks. As they pulled up into the drive way Kira was remembering when Rei was out on the track she was so inspired that she started drawing like crazy "here we are" Kenji said as he switched off his Mercedes. Kenji lead her to the garage where Kenji's team storage his car "how long have you been racing?" Kira asked as she watched him dialed the code on a pad near the garage door. "Just like Rei...since I was a boy" Kenji answered over his shoulder without looking at her, Kira was amazed at the sight of the shiny red car with black strips all over it along with 83 printed on the doors "have you seen Rei motorcycle?" Kenji asked next to her which startled her a little bit "uh yes he did but unfortunately I never got the chance to see him compete" Kira explained in a very nervous and shy tone along with her cheeks tuning red again. Kenji waited for Kira to begin her speech about remaining only friends and business partners but all Kira could do was hold her hands together behind her back "I am not taking back what I said at the hospital" Kenji said to try and break the ice. Kira's eyes widened at the thought of this handsome young man's declaration of love to her and that he wasn't sorry for what he said the other night "I know that you want to tell me to remain friends with you...but I can't do that" he said standing so close to Kira that it made her step away from him "I know that I don't know you but that day we first met was one of the best days I ever had in a long time" he added to his declaration in a tensed stern voice. Kira was so astonished by everything he was saying that she turned away from him and walked to the tool shelf "I don't know what to say" Kira said in a trembling voice almost as if she was going to cry "I do" he said in a determined voice as he approached her from behind "come back to my beach house with me" he offered with a hand on her arm to pull her around so their faces would meet each other. All she could do was bow down her head to avoid any eye contact "I can't do that" she answered in a quiet soft voice "why not because of Rei?, how do you even know if you have the exact feelings as I do? " he asked in a more soft and tender voice that Kira described as beautiful especially with the British accent. Kira finally stepped away from him "Kenji please try to understand that I love Rei and we have something that is deep" she said trying to look at him in the eye, Kenji scoffed while walking back to the race car with his hands in his pocket "does he love you?" he asked, "Yes I do" Rei said leaning the frame of the garage door with his arms crossed on his chest and his eyes staring at Kenji, Kira could tell that Rei has been standing in his spot listening to everything they were just saying.

  
  


"What makes you think I don't love her?" Rei asked in his usual threatening voice as he approached Kira's side and placed a hand on hers which was on the tool table, Kenji watched with envy "I have looked in on you Rei, I know about your disagreement with your father or should I say your uncle?" Kenji said as he stared back at Kira who was stunned to know that Kenji would snoop around Rei's records. "What's the point of all this?" Rei asked trying to keep his cool and not let go of his rage "exactly like I said back at the hospital" Kenji said as he turned his head to face both Kira and Rei "I can give her anything she wants...what can you give her?" Kenji asked, Rei felt an eagre to shut him up but he held himself back. Kira finally approached Kenji "I don't need anything more then what I have now" she said with sincerity in her voice "you say that now but later on in your life you'll feel different" Kenji said staring at her soft brown eyes "anything and everything I have can be yours if only say the word" Kenji said with his hand again on Kira's arm. She pulled away "that isn't what I want Kenji...I don't want any of that" Kira said as she removed his hand away from her arm "He's right" Rei blurted out, Kira turned to face Rei with a face of shock. "He can give you everything that I can't all because I cut off all of my ties with my old man just to strike out on my own without his help, maybe if I hadn't left him I would have been able to provide you with what ever you want and you wouldn't have to work so hard to pay for the medical bills I made" Rei expressed reminding Kira about his accident that caused a lot of stress over making money to pay the bills. "This is crazy" Kira commented out loud so both men would hear her "no it's not" Rei said in a serious voice "he has been giving you everything that I have promised to get for you" Rei added, Kira heart was bursting in her chest at the thought that Rei was doubting their relationship. 

Kira pulled Rei outside the garage away from Kenji to get some privacy "how can you say all this after everything we have been through" Kira said with her voice now trembling "Rei I have chosen you and I will continue to choose you" Kira added "will you?" he asked looking into her eyes and awaiting for her to answer, Kira nodded her head "then quit your work with Kenji" he said seriously. Kira was stunned at what he was requesting "what?" she asked "quit working for Kenji" he repeated, she was astonished "I can't do that" she said.

"Why not"

"I love my work it takes me out of the house and makes me useful and...besides you said you were going to be okay with my partnership with Kenji"

"Not when I just realized that he wasn't going to break off all emotional connection with you"

Kira was now at a point that she never wished to be in...to decide wether to remain with Kenji as partners or to give it all up, she loved he experience as a business woman and an artist at work but she also loved Rei. Kira remained silent with one hand holding her arm "I had to give up race motorcycles for you Kira" Rei said in an angry voice, Kira knew he was right but she still wasn't letting go of her career opportunity "unless you are really willing to give up something for me then you let me know" Rei said in a tone that made Kira's tears over flow out of her eyes "what do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean we should take a break to rethink about our futures" 

"are...you...breaking...up...with...me?"

Rei didn't answer her question only turned away from her until he finally replied "I don't know are we?" he asked as he walked to his motorcycle and living Kira standing behind with her tears flowing out like a river and as he rode off in the horizon Kenji ran to Kira's side, he didn't know wether to hold her which is what he wanted to do but he felt it was not right especially at a time like that one. Kira felt her entire body in agony the same antagonizing pain the first time she and Rei broke up due to her step father's return "why can't I run back to him?" she wondered to herself.

Meanwhile on the motorcycle Rei's thoughts were on himself "damn it, damn it, damn it!" 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Time apart again

Chapter 7

Time apart again

Rei called Harumi and Tatsuya so they could meet at their usual meeting area which was at the high school courtyard, even though Rei is a drop out while his two best friends have already graduated and already in college they still like to sneak in to hang out for old times but they were only missing one more person...Kira even Tatsuya and Harumi noticed that without Rei explaining to them.

"What do you mean you and Kira are officially off!?" Harumi hollered in a very very freaked out voice that startled the two young men next to her "Rumi, baby lower your voice, please," Tatsuya said sounding like a child that was yelled at by it's mother, while Rei felt the same so both the boys held each other in fear of what she might do or say. After the boys calmed Harumi down enough for Rei to explain what actually happened between himself and Kira "so you left her with Kenji?" Tatsuya asked in a calmer less louder voice then his girlfriend, the boys were sitting side by side with their elbows on their knees while Harumi stood up facing them both "what was I suppose to do? force her onto my motorcycle?" Rei said without looking at either of his friends. Harumi scoff at Rei's excuse "why didn't you?" she asked with her arms crossed over her chest Tatsuya was stunned at what she said, "Harumi?" he said trying to silence her.

"I mean you two have been through so much"

"Harumi?"

"And now suddenly you give up all because of some rich-British-pretty boy?"

"Harumi?"

"I mean Rei of all the stupidest things that you have done this one-"

"Harumi shut the Hell up!" Tatsuya finally commanded his girlfriend in his own loud and stern voice which of course he hated being a controlling-commanding boyfriend but he knew that she was going too far with her comments, she was pretty surprised by his command but she did what he said. "I am sorry Harumi but you were going overboard on Rei, besides we haven't figured out why Kira choice Kenji over Rei" Tatsuya said with a very apologetic voice, she made a pouting face at her wise boyfriend, Tatsuya reached out to her hand and she took it as they two understood one another with just a glance at each other's eyes. Rei suddenly felt like a neglected child "hello, can we get back to helping me now?" he said in childish kind of voice, they couple did finally came back to Rei's problem "have you gone back to the apartment?" Harumi asked calmly while sitting on the opposite side of where Tatsuya was sitting on "no, I called mom though she told me that Kira was there but she left with some of her stuff an hour ago" Rei explained with his hands twined into a prayer way "did Kira say where she was going?" Harumi asked again "no only that she would only call her mom to let her know she was fine" Rei added to his explanation. Tatsuya placed a hand on Rei shoulder "maybe she went to stay with your old man and his wife" he suggested, Rei bowed down his head and shocked "no, she didn't like living in a big mansion" he said remembering when they moved in with his parents for a while until Kira convinced his old man to release him from the family business.

"What is all this talk about Kira and Rei being off?" said a he young man that Rei, Tatsuya, and Harumi seemed to recognizes, he was wearing tight jeans with a white button up shirt with the sleeves torn off and his voice was soft and yuppy "uh do we know you?" Harumi asked looking at the man. "Oh you guys can't even recognizes me without all my girlish make-up and get-up" he said then looked at Rei "especially you Rei of all people" he added, Rei blinked his eyes as he realized it was "Violet" in masculine clothes "Violet what happen to you? have you gone straight?" he asked in a stunned voice while pointing at him. Violet scoff at his question "two words: off duty, now answer my question about you and Kira" he asked as he walked to the three straight people "has she left you for Kenji?" he asked bluntly "Violet!" Harumi shouted as she smacked the side of Violet's head. After a few seconds of blending Violet into the discussion of the topic he responded the way Harumi did "GET HER BACK!" he said to Rei's face. 

Rei rose to his feet, walked an inch away from his friends with his hands in his back pockets "are you going to at least try and fight to win her back?" Harumi finally asked and not tried to control what cannot be controlled by herself, Rei gave a silent sigh as he answer "what for he has everything that I had given up" he responded. Harumi and Tatsuya remained silent but disappointed "I could talk to her, make her see that she needs you" Harumi offered in a cheerful voice as she walked to Rei's side "needs what Rumi? you want me to convince her to come back to spending her days and nights at home waiting for me to come home in one pieces or wait for a call of an art dealer saying he wants to by her work?" Rei expressed now in a more pissed off voice. Tatsuya walked to Rei's other side "hey man she made the choice to leave home to live with you no matter what the cost was" he said but Rei refused to hear what he said, all he kept seeing was Kira sitting at their apartment by herself watching TV or doing the ususal house cleaning and it drove him to self pity. "So you're giving up on Kira and your engagement?,Man you really have forgotten-" Harumi didn't finish because Rei cut her off very bluntly "I didn't forget anything if it were true I wouldn't have traded my new motorcycle helmet for this" he said as he pulled out a tiny hand bag that was the small enough for a ring. Rei handed the bag to Violet and he opened it to find an engagement ring falling into his hand. "Aw Rei you shouldn't have" Violet said in a teasing and jokingly voice, Rei snatched it out of his hand and shouted "IT'S NOT FOR YOU DUMB ASS!". Violet gave a small friendly but evil laugh while Rei showed Tatsuya and Harumi the ring that was silver with an inscription on the outside of it which read "my light of hope". 

Harumi was touched by Rei's romantic ways "it's beautiful, when did you get it?" she asked looking at him with the ring on palm of her hand "the day Kenji was going to take us to his beach house" Rei explained as he took the ring and placed it back into the bag, "we've always talked about getting a ring but I have been too busy to look for one and so was she" he added while he slipped the bag in the pocket of his shirt.

Suddenly Rei's cell phone that was hanging on the back of his jeans rang "Yeah?" Rei answered while his three good friends sat behind him "Rei it's Miya, I know where Kira is" she said on the other line, Rei was surprised but at the same time felt discourage "where is she?" Rei asked in concern but acted like he really didn't care because he had a feeling that she was with Kenji "she is going to stay with Kenji at his beach house" Miya explained. Rei was feeling his heart being squeezed to death "but first she wants to meet up with you" she added. "Why?" he asked as he pushed his hair back with his free hand at the same time sighed to himself "because she wants to talk to you" Miya explained "yeah sure" he said in a arrogant and disbelieving voice. "Rei listen to me, you could still try and talk to her" Miya insisted to him "aw now you too? I already have Tatsuya, Harumi, and Violet in boy's clothes telling me to talk to Kira" Rei explained to his sergeant mother who was all of a sudden silent after Rei mentioned about Violet in boy's clothes "did you say boy's clothes?" she finally asked in a stunned but curious voice. Rei groaned in frustration to everyone focusing on other things other then his problems, he then sighed softly as he responded "oh man! forget it, this doesn't even matter anymore" he said on the phone "Rei she said she won't go anywhere until she sees you first" Miya explained, Rei thought about how he wasn't ready to see Kira but he was curious about what she wanted to say "where does she want me to meet her?" he asked. "She will meet you at the Hikaru restaurant" Miya explain to Rei, he politely hung up his cell phone and explain to his friends about what Kira wanted "you're going to see her?" Harumi asked in a cheerful voice "I might as well hear what she has to say" Rei said in bad way though.

  
  
  


Rei rode to the restaurant that Kira was going to meet him at, on the way there he wondered if he was going to do the right thing for her and probably for him as well because the last time he did he almost slept with an anonymous girl at a party but luckily he wasn't in the mood "ugh don't remind yourself" Rei thought to himself feeling too embarrassed by what happen there. As he pulled into a parking spot he sighted her sitting near the customer window staring at him with her innocent golden eyes looking like they were filled with tears, Rei walked into the restaurant with his old used helmet in his hand with the other he slipped it in the pocket that contend the ring. "Hey" she said as he sat across the table from her "hey" he responded only to be polite, suddenly neither of them spoke only stared at one another until they spoke out at the exact same time "sorry" he said embarrassed "no I am sorry" she said as well she felt embarrassed herself "you first" Kira offered, Rei shocked his head "no you invited me here so you go first" he insisted. 

"Uh well Kenji invited me to stay with him at his beach house" Kira started out with her head bowed down looking at her hands that were on her lap, Rei was feeling pissed about that "yeah, that's nice of him" he commented sarcastically but Kira couldn't tell "but I won't go unless you tell me not to" Kira said still looking at her hands. Rei looked at her "you don't need me to tell you what to do" he said in a careless voice, Kira was heartache by how he said it "so you want me to go?" she asked feeling her tears growing in her eyes, Rei sensed her voice trembling and it made his heart sore "I think you should, we could use a break and who knows we might see our lives in a different view" he explained with his hands resting on the table. Kira felt her emotions grow stronger within her, she never liked letting Rei see her cry "okay I'll call you whenever I can, okay?" she said as she rose on her feet, with her hair down she used it to cover her face but Rei heard her trembling voice "yeah sure I'll be standing by" he said in respond to her, as he sensed Kira passing by him he reached into his pocket and gripped onto the ring thinking to himself "you bastard give it to her!". Rei rose up on his feet fast as a bullet "Kira?" he said in a sad and pissed off voice "uh uh" he tried to figure out what to say to her other then what he was really going to say "is the mutt going with you?" he finally asked but then felt like kicking himself in the groin, Kira didn't look at him "yes, Bruce is coming with me" she answered over her shoulder "goodbye" she said as she headed out the door real fast with her purse. Rei felt a tight acute pain in his chest as he watched his beloved leave the restaurant and possibly his life forever "goodbye sweet Kira" he whispered to himself, he stepped outside of the restaurant and watched Kira hope into the black Mercedes that was parked on the corner of the street, he could tell that Kenji was in there "you son of a bitch" he thought to himself "if you hurt her I will kill you I swear on her father's grave, my mother's, and my brother's" he added to his thoughts.

_I hope you guys like this one because as painful as it was writing it I thought this was my funniest chapter ever._

  
  



	8. Absolute Beginner

Chapter 8

Absolute Beginner

All through out the drive to Kenji's beach house Kira remained silent while staring out at the nightly sky through the passenger's window, Bruce sat at the back passenger sit, her thoughts dwelled on what she left off with Rei back at Hikaru and at the tracks "you alright Kira?" Kenji asked after being tired of seeing Kira sitting in complete silence "yes I'm fine" she responded without looking at him. Kenji knew she was troubled by something and he felt it might have been wrong to talk her into coming away with him but he knew that her presences soothed him very much "Kira if you want me to take you back I'd be more then willing to grant you that" he said with his eyes on the dark rode, Kira looked at him with a small smile on her face "no I can't go back right now" she said as she brought her knees up to her chest. Kenji gave a quick glance to her direction as he made a turn to a road that was up hill "are we almost there?" Kira asked as she looked out the window again "no, we are here" he answered as he pointed at a house that was absolutely bigger then Takayuki Kashino's house "wow it's huge" Kira complimented as she stared at the mansion in complete awe "thank you" he said.

Kenji carried Kira's heaviest bags up to her room which was on the second floor off to the west wing, Kira was astonished by how long the hallways were, Kenji lead her into a big room with wide windows that viewed of the ocean, the bed made room for three instead of two. Kira was amazed at the sizes of the bed, Kenji noticed her face "incase you want Bruce to sleep near you" Kenji explained as he placed the bags on the side of the bed "thank you very much" she said and bowed to him in gratitude. "No, don't bow" he said as he placed a hand on her shoulder to bring her head back up "I just hope you find the commendation satisfying" he added, Kira did what he insisted, she noticed that she didn't flinch when Kenji touched her shoulder "what's wrong?" he asked as he removed his hand and stepped back from her "nothing, I just have never been alone in a house with another guy other then Tatsuya or Rei" Kira said but then her facial expression changed the moment she mentioned Rei's name. Kenji noticed her change of face and tried to think of something to say that would help Kira "well I'll let you have some time to settle in, mean while I'll get dinner ready" Kenji said as he bowed his head to her "I'll call you down when it's ready" he added as he was about to exist the room Kira called him out "wait you can cook?" she asked in a stunned voice along with her face changing to a stunned expression as well, which Kenji found to be very adorable "yes doesn't everybody?" he answered and asked at the same time. Kenji suddenly chuckled at the sight of her face "I am sorry Kira, it's just that you have such cute face" he explained, Kira's cheeks turned pink "oh stop that!" Kira said as she gently smacked Kenji's arm but Kenji could not help himself, he reached out and grabbed her hand that was smacking him. Kenji and Kira stood in silence, staring at one another while he held her hand close to his chest with both of his hands "um, I better call my mother" Kira said in a nervous tone of voice as she pulled her hand out from his grip, Kenji understood that he was making her uncomfortable "a-alright then I'll send Bruce up to you" he said then turned to the door. Kira rushed to the phone near her bed and began dialing for her mother, she sat on the edge of the bed as she heard the phone rang twice until finally Miya answered "hello?".

"Mom it's me"

"Kira!, where are you?"

"I'm with Kenji at his beach house outside of the city it's off the coast of the Tsunami"

"Oh then you and Rei did talk then have you?" "Yes and he insisted that I leave with Kenji, I guess he is already fed up with me" Kira said in a very melodramatic voice while she stared down at the door, Miya could hear her daughter saddens over the phone "Kira are you sure you're okay staying at a house with another guy?" she asked in a concern voice for her daughter and the thought of her daughter with another guy alone especially with given to her past. 

  
  
  


Kira heard Bruce's caller going ding ding ding "don't worry mom I'm alright and I have my own room" Kira said as she saw Bruce panting while he rushed into the room and hoped on her bed "okay Kira" Miya said. Kenji walked in with one last bag of Kira's "I'll be down stairs if you need anything" he said as he gently shut the door behind him, "oh and mom? tell Rei that I'm okay" Kira said but not in a very happy voice, after she hung up the phone Kira got up from where she was sitting and walked around the huge room "I have Bruce in the same room with me, but why do I still feel lonely in this room?" she thought to herself.

Meanwhile back in the city, Rei rode on his cycle back to his apartment where he knew Miya would be there by herself but as he pulled his motorcycle to the ally that was next to his apartment building he noticed a familiar car parked in his parking spot "who the hell is visiting at 7:00 pm?" he thought to himself as he removed his helmet. After placing his cycle behind some garbage cans he headed to the apartment door with his helmet in one hand and his keys in the other "mom?" he called as he opened the door, Rei saw Miya sitting at the dinning room table with Kuga sitting across the table from her both of them had a coffee mugs in their hands "hi Rei" Miya greeted with a bright smile on her face "hi Rei, we were hoping you and Kira would have been home together by now" Kuga said as he watched Rei close the door behind himself. "Nope, I let Kira go with Kenji" he said as he opened the refrigerator and pulled out a milk carton, Miya rose to er feet to meet with Rei "what?" she asked, Rei was about to drink from the carton but Miya quickly grabbed a glass "hey! use a glass" she ordered while holding it to his face. Knowing that she has been like a mother to him Rei could not disrespect her "yes ma'am" he said politely as he took the glass from her "have you two talked?" Miya asked while Rei poured some milk "Yeah we talked and I told her that she should go and figure out what she really wants" Rei explained then took a sip of his milk and sat in a chair next to Kuga. "I am sorry to hear about you and Kira" Kuga said from his sit "yeah well it was bound to happen anytime soon, especially with Kenji" Rei said as he slouched down in his sit, Miya walked back to the table "what do you mean?" she asked curiously. 

Rei looked at his mother in law "Kira didn't tell you?" he asked, both Miya and Kuga were puzzled "Kenji is in love with Kira" Rei said bluntly then took another drink from his milk "oh boy" Kuga said in a surprised voice while Miya just sat back down in her a little surprised herself "Rei you can't give up on Kira just yet" she said as she reached out to Rei's hand on the table. "What am I suppose to do? she wanted to have a career in art and now she finally has that without me" Rei explained, Kuga placed a hand on Rei's shoulder "Miya was telling me all about you and Kira having problems" he said "did she want to leave with this Kenji Kamaji?" he asked. "I don't know" he responded in an arrogant voice "all I know is that she was really happy when her work was being sold and Kenji seems to have it all" Rei explained.

Miya suddenly felt a reminder of her past with her late husband while he was still alive "her father was like that" she said in concern voice, the two men didn't understand what she was saying "my late husband taught art at a college class and he too tried to sell his work but no one would by them, and we didn't really have much all we had were each other" she added in a sadden serious voice. Kuga reached out for Miya's hand to comfort her, Rei noticed that and he was surprised to see another guy treating his sergeant mother very kindly "I am sorry" Kuga said while holding her hand "it's alright Kira and her father were very close and when she was born he drew a lot of pictures f her in my arms" she explained. Rei was very curious about Miya's story "why didn't he use a camera?" he asked with his face leaning on his right hand "because we couldn't afford it so he drew everything moment of her after she was born" Miya explained in a cheerful voice along with a chuckle. 

  
  
  


The two men laughed along at Miya cute story about Kira and her father "Rei, honey Kira had the courage to leave me and my exhusband to live with you but she also did it because she loved you" Miya said to Rei "I know that for a fact" she added, Rei remembered when he first met Miya he thought she didn't like because Rei reminded her of the drivers that killed her late husband but after hearing her trying to comfort him in her maternal way it made Rei's heart sore. He suddenly felt himself regret releasing Kira to Kenji he got up from his seat so fast as if someone threw something at his face "Rei what's wrong?" Kuga asked, the look on Rei's face told Miya that Rei has a lot more to say to Kira then what he said to her at Hikaru. "Mom where Kenji's beach house?" Rei asked bluntly after being silent for a moment "uh outside the city off the coast of Tsunami" Miya explained exactly like she remembered from her talk with Kira, Rei grabbed his keys from the coffee table, then he rushed back to his mother-in-law "I see you both later" Rei said as he planted a kiss on her cheek. "Hey where are you going?" Kuga asked in a fatherly demanding voice "I have to see her again" was all he said then headed towards the door "don't do anything I wouldn't do" he said looking at both Miya and Kuga with a vicious grin on his face "in fact you better behave yourselves" he added then closed the door behind him. Miya and Kuga looked at each other and wanted to laugh at the thought that Rei would think that anything could happen between them,..could it happen?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. The choice of her life

Chapter 9

The choice of my life

Back at Tsunami, Kira came down stairs wearing a light blue dress with her hair down to her shoulders, Kenji arranged the dinning table so beautifully with tall candles, silverware settings and champagne glasses. Kira didn't think it was Kenji's attempt to move in on her, only that he had great taste in style for diner settings. "You look beautiful" Kenji said while standing in the doorway that lead from the kitchen to the dinning room holding two plates in his hands, Kira turned to Kenji with a blushing cheeks "I hope you're hungry" he added as he placed the plates on the table. Kenji pulled a seat back for Kira to sit in "thank you" she said as she sat in. "How's the food?" Kenji asked as he took a sip from his glass of wine "umm it's great" Kira complimented politely as she aid her fork on her plate, Kenji noticed Kira's mind was somewhere else because she was facing the window that viewed the beach "Kira are you alright?" Kenji asked while looking at her from across the table. She woke up from her cogitation "yes I'm fine, I was just thinking" she responded "I have a habit of doing that" she added as an explanation to her behavior "oh it's okay, I do that a lot myself especially during a racing tournament" Kenji explained, he rose from his seat like a gentleman "would you like to have dessert in the living room?" he asked politely. Kira felt that he was going to try something and the expression on her face showed Kenji that "don't worry I wouldn't make a move on you unless you let me" he said trying to ease her tension, Kira sighed for relief "alright I guess it's okay" she said as she got up from her chair. 

While Kira cleared up the dishes as a way of being curtest Kenji was in the living room building up a fire in the fireplace "oh God she is so beautiful" he thought to himself while watching Kira drying up the dishes through a crack of the door that lead to the kitchen "I finished the dishes!" Kira called out loud to Kenji "Good there is some cheese cake in the frig, if you want to help yourself" he said as he placed another log in the fire. Kira couldn't resist cheese cake so she sliced up a pieces for herself but also sliced one for Kenji then she brought it to the living room, she gently placed the plates of cheese cake on the glass coffee table and sat on the long couch "looks good" she complimented as she scooped a small pieces with her fork. Kenji sat just an inch away from Kira to show he had no bad intension toward her "I'm glad you love it" he said as he lifted up his plate Kenji realized all he could do was look at Kira, he felt he had a splendid opportunity, but he promised himself he wasn't going to say or do anything that would scare her off. She suddenly noticed his glare and his anticipation to tell her something, Kenji turned his face away from her "Kenji are you alright?" she asked while placing her plate on the coffee table and placed her hands on his arm "no" he said then rose form his seat, walked to the fireplace and leaned on the highboard. Kenji remained silent in front of Kira for a while until he finally turned to face her with his hands in his pocket "Kira I need to explain a lot of things to you" he proclaimed. 

Kira sat up comfortably to listen to him "you remember the woman in the red dress at the museum?" he asked Kira to recall, it took her a while but she did remember the same woman that Kenji gave what looked like a check. Kira shooked her head in respond to his question "she was one of my lady-callers" he said then he noticed Kira's mouth opened just a little bit "God she could be the girl with the pearl ear ring" he thought to himself as he looked at her face, Kenji shooked himself enough to wake up "I guess Rei and I have three things in common" he said as he placed a hand on the highboard and the other still in his pocket "we are both into racing, we are sort of players,..and we both love you" he added. Kira sat back on the couch with both arms crossed on her belly "I know it's a shock but I swear to you my life changed the moment I saw you walking on the side walk" he said with a lot of sincerity in his voice, Kira felt her heart swoon with every word that Kenji was saying to her. 

  


Kenji continued with his confession "that day before I met you I was dying inside everyday, little by little. When I want to keep my mind off my isolating pains I go to the museums for the summer but all I do is sit in my office and cry like the bugga that I am. After a long year racing the tracks I come back to hear my very social parents talking about my future position as a champion race car driver and the women who love to screw me then leave me in the morning only to call me a day later to ask about how much I owe them for their,..time. Each day is like an endless rainy day where there are no light at all I try to talk with my parents but it's hard to tell them how I feel when I don't even know if I am alive in my parents minds, so I walked out of the office meeting that we were having, got into my car and drove off to find,.." he stopped himself completely. Kira sat while still looking at him with eyes filled with tears of pity "finding what?" she asked to encourage him to continue "find a truck that I can hit or a dock that I can drive myself to the bottom of the bay but something caught my eye" he said. "It was almost like someone held a light over you to signal to me LOOK OVER THERE! and that very split second that I past by you was what brought me to a halt from my determination and brought back some sense of hope that I thought was gone" Kenji explained without noticing that his own tears began to grow "And that's what you are Kira" he said as he knelt on the floor close to her face with his hands on hers "a light of hope,..My light of hope" he concluded. Kira was so consumed by the impact of emotions that Kenji proclaim to her that she inhaled her breath hard and as she exhaled her tears fell out of her eyes, her heart was now torn between how she became the influence in Rei and now with Kenji "I know it's stupid of me to say all this to you now but it can't be stopped Kira, I die every time I see Rei's arms around you, the kisses that he leaves you, and all the love making-" he was stopped by Kira's hand that was covering his lips. 

Kenji closed his eyes as he opened his mouth to taste her finger tip, the sensation of her fingers drove him insane "oh Kira" he exhaled as he kissed the soft palm of her hand. Kira was trembling with the temptation of wanting him so much, Kenji finally stopped at her hand and moved to her lips "oh God, what am I doing?" she thought to herself as she felt Kenji kissing her lips with a force of passion until he parted her lips and moved down her neck. Kira was so weakened by his kisses that she fell on to the couch, Kenji was over joyed as he claimed on top of Kira and he felt that she was ready for him but what he didn't realizes was that while he was working on finding the zipper to her dress Kira saw Rei's smiling face in her mind. She tried not to think about him but all her memories of everything that they went through made Kira freeze underneath Kenji, she finally had enough of it "no, no Kenji please I can't" she said as she tried to push him off her. Kenji felt cold as she felt her pushing him away "please Kenji get off me" she pleaded in a breaking voice until Kenji was sitting on the far end of the couch so Kira could sit up properly on her sit, he was waiting for her to explain what was wrong until he hopefully figured that she might be worried about getting pregnant "Kira if you worried about that I have protections" he said in a sincere voice. But Kira shocked her head with a sad expression on her face "no Kenji it's not that" she explained, Kenji was hurt "then you're not ready yet?" he asked hoping that was the true reason but again she shocked her head "no it's nothing that either,..I can't do it,..ever" she added to her explanation.

Kenji felt his heart torn up at the sound of her rejection "it's Rei isn't it?" he asked while staring at the fire that was now beginning to douse down a bit, Kira didn't have to answer the question because he could see it on her face "Kira, can you absolutely tell me that you don't love me?" he asked in a whimpering, insulted voice. Kira rose from her sit with her arms crossed over her chest "Kenji you probably wouldn't understand" she answered as she waltz to the highboard "why shouldn't I understand? he asked in a little frustrated voice as he rose to stand next to her in front of the fire place. Kira didn't look at him in the face but she could sense his anger from behind her "I'm sorry Kenji" she said in a sad voice, Kenji scoff "Rei obviously has you hold up in a cage"Kenji said in a serious voice.

  


Kira felt herself grow angry at that remark he said "Kenji I was never caged by Rei, I was caged by my step father who raped me when I was 13 years old!" she said after turning around to face him with an angry expression on her face. Kenji's mouth fell opened and his eyes were wide with shock "oh God, I'm sorry" he said in a stuttering voice "I didn't know about that" he added, Kira sat back down on the couch with her arms still crossed over her chest and very calmly she began to tell Kenji the same story that only her circle of friends. 

They moved to the front the 10 ft tall window that viewed the beach in the backyard, Kenji could not believe what horrible things Kira had been through before she met Rei and that he was a huge influence on her "you think Rei doesn't treat me right, but your wrong" Kira said while staring at the waves that turn over, they reminded her when she and Rei made love for the first time in his apartment. "Before Rei I had a shield that covered my entire body because my step father made me fear every man that touches me" Kira added as she remembered when Rei once tried to get with her but she screamed like a banshee "but Rei broke that shield with his patients, his courage, and his love for my art work,..and for me" Kira added. Kenji was silent all through out Kira's story, he finally realized that he had all the money in the world to give Kira all that she could ever desire but Rei helped her get what she had always wanted,...her freedom "I guess he is the luckiest guy" he said aloud, suddenly they both heard a motorcycle vrooming from the outside. Kira knew that motorcycle sound anywhere or from _anyone_ "Rei" she thought to herself as she rushed to the front door of the house, she opened the door and ran on her bare feet.

Rei parked his motorcycle in the driveway near Kenji's car "Rei!" Kira shouted in a cheerful voice as she ran to his opened arms "Kira I am so sorry baby" he said he rushed to gather her into his arms, Kira nuzzled on Rei chest to wipe the tears out of her eyes "I'm sorry too" she said as she felt his arms around her tighten up. The couple held each other for a long while untill they parted so Rei could tell her in the face "I know you had a lot of guts to come and live with me and put up with me, and I never got to tell you thank you for loving me that much" Kira's heart was filled with more love then it had before "you know that is about the best thing you have ever said to me all day" she said in a crying voice "what kept you so long?" she added in the same tone of voice. Rei smiled down at her "you know me I like to joke around before I officially tell the truth" he explained in his sly joking voice, Kira laughed softly as more tears fell out of her eyes "can we go home?" Kira asked as she wiped her tears away with her voice. Rei was surprised to hear her ask that kind of question but he didn't waste time answering her "sure if you really want to?" he asked to make sure Kira was serious, she turned her head and face Kenji who was leaning on the door from of the front door with an expression of enviousness "yes I do,..we'll come back with Tatsuya's car to pick up the rest of my things" Kira explained as she turned to face Rei again. 

Kira told Rei she was going in just to get her little backpack and her shoes, as she walked closer to Kenji her heart was now heaved with guilt about leaving him by himself but she knew what her decision was "Kenji I am sorry but I don't think I should be working with you anymore" she said in a sad voice, Kenji exhaled hard with anger in his heart. Even though he didn't want to let her go Kenji offered the couple the use of his car for Kira's things and her dog but Kira kindly refused "I have imposed on you long enough, it's time that I stop using you even if you don't mind" she said in a serious tone " fine then you can leave Bruce and the rest of your things here until tomorrow" he offered in a pissed off tone of voice. Kira passed by him and ran up to her bedroom, Bruce's tail was waging fast at the sight of Kira but he was also happy because he knew Rei was down stairs. He stood by watching her grab her bag and slipping her feet into her heel-less saddles but when Kira rushed to the door he was followed her "no, no Bruce we can't take you home tonight,..but we'll be back for you in the morning I promise" she explained as she cuddled his face then ran back down stairs to see Kenji sitting in front of the fireplace with that same expression on his face and a small glass of brandy. 

"Kenji are you sure you'll be okay alone?" she asked as she was about to reach for the door "don't worry I won't be here tomorrow when you pick up your things,..I promise you" he said without looking at her, Kira couldn't say anything else to him meanly because she was out of words to say all she could say was "well uh good bye" then closed the door leaving Kenji alone in the house "good bye my light of hope" he said aloud then took a sip of his brandy. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. The night ride home

Chapter 10

The night ride home

On the roads with the long lines of street lights on the side of the road to keep the roads from becoming dark Rei and Kira rode fast as they could to make it back to their homes, of course Kira thought and wondered if Kenji was going to be alright "please be alright" she thought to herself as she tighten her grip around Rei's rib cage. He sensed that something was bothering Kira by the way she held on to him, Rei was becoming sleepier as the got closer to the exist of the highway that would lead to the city "are you okay?!" Kira called out loud so Rei could hear her from behind him "yeah I am just getting a little sleepy" he explained in a loud voice so she could hear him in respond to her question. Kira took a quick glance at the tower clock as they drove by it "well it is 3:00 am at night" Kira shouted "and we're not that close to home" she added, and with that statement Rei pulled over to the public bus retriever area "what are we doing here?" Kira asked as Rei switched off his motorcycle "we are going to rest here" he responded while climbing off his seat. Kira was surprised by Rei salutation "in there?" she asked while pointing at the bus that stood parked behind a tall fence "yeah, it's only for two or three hours then we'll continue heading home" he assured her as he slipped through a small opened space between the gate entrance. Kira always knew that Rei had a reputation of barging into private properties such as the school pool but this one was new to her "hey you wanna sleep on the bench or what?" he said as he held the fence open for her, Kira didn't want to waste her breath on asking what if they got caught because his excuse would always be "we're sorry" so she slipped in. "Rei what about a hotel?" she asked one last to avoid getting into with the law "I am kinda broke unless you got some money on you?" he responded, Kira looked in her purse and realized they really had no choice but farther more she trust Rei's judgement.

Rei picked the lock of one bus with a pocket knife "shouldn't we call mom?" Kira asked while he still worked on unlocking the door "don't worry we'll only sleep here just to regain some strength" he explained as he twisted and turned the knife until "click" the door opened. The couple walked into the dark bus without blankets or pillows but it didn't seem to matter to either one, Rei sighed as he laid on the ally of the bus "man what a day" he commented as he rubbed his eyes. Once he opened his eyes he watched Kira lay herself next to him with her purse on a seat next to her "you okay?" Rei asked while stroking the back of her head, he remembered back on the road something was on her mind "I'm just thinking about Kenji" she said with her hands on her lap "what is it?,..are you sorry for leaving him?" Rei asked with his hand still stroking her head. Kira shocked her head and began to explain everything she and Kenji were talking about back at Tsunami before Rei came "ouch, you have a huge effect on people" he said in a very surprised voice, Kira chuckled a little at his comment then suddenly Rei had a feeling that Kira might have been leaving something out of her story "Kira did you and Kenji uh,...do anything?" he asked. Rei knew it was a ridicules question to ask even Kira knew that but she smiled and answered "he tried to and I was about to let him but I couldn't you were all I could think about" she explained, he was shocked but he reminded himself about his close encounter with Yuka "Rei believe me nothing happened" she assured him sincerely "it's okay the same thing happened to me" he said. Kira's eyes were wide with shock "when we broke up over you living back with your step dad, I tried to get back into my fucking around days but I whimpered out because you were all I could think about too" he confessed with his head bowed down in a bit of shame but he suddenly heard her chuckle, he looked at her throwing her head back and laughing aloud "oh God we are both just pathetic" Kira said. Rei got her idea in his head suddenly he was laughing along side with her " yeah, we are truly fools in love here" he said as he began to laugh aloud, the couple leaned on each other with their laughs until the fell to their sides, as they slowly stopped they realized they were in each other's arms. 

Rei felt his body beginning to heat up at the feeling of Kira in his arms again, she also felt the same way "oh God I love you lady!" he said as he rolled on top of her with his hand safely supporting her head and the other supporting her thighs "I love you too" Kira responded as she held onto Rei with her arms around his neck. "Wait a minute, right here?" Kira asked while Rei's lips were all over her neck "oh yeah" Rei said quickly then continued on her lips, Kira moaned softly as she felt Rei unzip her dress "what if someone catches us" she asked while he slipped off one strap of her dress exposing her bare breast but she did not resist him. Rei began to suck on Kira's left breast and each time he took his lips away so he could breath he responded to Kira's question "then...we...say...we're...sorry", Kira made a little laugh at his simple-solution "you always have an excuse for everything" she said in between all her gasping from the sensual electricity that Rei was inflicting upon her body. Rei grunted as he released her breast from his mouth "let me tell this, doing you is never an excuse,...it's a pleasure" he said with his face rubbing and kissing Kira's breast, she laughed a little at his compliment to her while she relaxed her body and surrendered to Rei's seduction.

After spending an hour,..or two in another of their unbridle intercourse both of them were naked panted at the same paste, even though they were exhausted from their fun they remained close to each other "was that one better then the first?" Rei asked while laying on his back staring at the windows that were all fogged up with Kira's head resting on his bare chest. "I don't need to keep a record of which sex we had were the best, because they were all great in their own way" Kira explained as she softly stroked Rei chest with the tip of her fingers, Rei agreed with her by planting a kiss on her brow as he did that he remembered something very important to give her "oh I almost forgot to give you something" he said as he was about to left her off. But Kira sighed with satisfaction "oh you already gave it to me" she said while snuggling her face on his chest, Rei chuckled with a lot of humor "very sly of you babe but I meant,.." he said as he got up and reached for his pants that were hanging on the arm rest of a passenger's seat. Rei dug through his pockets until he found the little bag with the ring "this" he said as he handed the bag to her "what is it?" Kira asked while staring at the little bag "didn't you notice I wasn't wearing the new helmet you bought me?" Rei asked as he slide back to her side, suddenly she did noticed what he pointed out only realized she was distracted by everything that happened. The expression on her cute face told Rei that she remembered "I traded it for what's in there" he said while pointing out the bag which Kira hadn't opened yet,..when she finally did she held out one hand and let the ring land in it, Kira gasped at the sight of the ring's inscription "my light of hope" which touched her heart and reminded her of the exact same thing that Kenji told her. 

Kira felt tears of joy coming from her eyes as she held the ring in the palm of her hand, with that expression on her face Rei seized the opportunity in front of him as he took the ring from her hand, knelt on both of his knees, and finally took her hand into his. Kira could tell what Rei was going to ask her "you know you have already purpose to me before" she reminded him, Rei smiled at her "yeah but back then I didn't have a ring and I have been waiting a long time to do this right" he explained. Finally with all explained Rei took a deep breath and exhaled his question "Kira Aso, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" her tears flowed down her cheeks as Rei held the ring over her finger, awaiting for her respond "nothing would make me happier Rei Kashino" she said at last with a smile on her face and tears going down her cheeks. Rei slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her hand "not that I needed to know the answer but thanks anyways" he said in a humorous joke, they both laughed at each other.

Rei gathered her face into his hands and brought her lips to his, they both moaned softly with the joyful thought that they now finally feel like a real engaged couple but they were disturbed by the sounds of grown men unlocking the gates "morning boys!" one man called out "mourning they replied, the couple knew that these men were the bus drivers coming to work in the morning at 5:00 am in the morning. "Oh shit this is great!" Rei said as he and Kira quickly gathered their clothes from where ever they were tossed, Kira felt a bit nervous at the thought of "what if those men catch them in this situation?" but at the same time she was giggling at the excitement of it all. Once they managed to get dress they waited for the right opportunity to quickly slip out of the bus without the bus drivers seeing them "ready?" he asked Kira in a cautious voice, she nodded her head as she held on to Rei's hand with trust and confidant that they will slip out without any trouble. Finally the drivers were staled by something so Rei quietly opened the door and the couple spirted themselves quickly off the bus and slipped through the exist, once they were out one of the drivers noticed the bus door was opened "hey guys someone has been in the bus" he said as the rest of them looked at the opened door. The one in a security uniform noticed the fog on the windows and chuckled "yeah and they left their trademark on the window" he commented while pointing it out, the other men laughed when they realized that a couple must have slept there and they didn't feel up set they seemed to understand being young and reckless. Suddenly they heard a motorcycle vrooming it's engine, then they saw Rei and Kira riding off down the street "thanks for the bus dude!" Rei shouted as they drove by them with a smile on both their faces "aw kids these days" one of the men commented.

The couple laughed their asses off while continuing their ride home "oh boy we were this close at getting busted big time!" Rei shouted to Kira over his shoulder, Kira wave her hair away from her face "yes we were" she admitted to her soon-to-be-husband then laughed along with him but then the inscription on her ring reminded her to tell Rei about how Kenji considers her as his "light of hope".

Finally they reached their apartment building just at a quarter to 6:00, Rei noticed that Kuga's car was still parked in their drive "Rei I need to tell you something else that Kenji said back at Tsunami" Kira said with the hand that the ring was on close to her face, Rei stood and waited for Kira to say whatever was on her mind. "The inscription on my ring is exactly what Kenji called me,..his light of hope" she explained calmly but worried of how Rei was going to react "damn! you really do have a huge effect on people" he said after a moment of stunned silence passing by both of them, Kira was surprised but pleased by his reaction to what she said. Rei slipped his hands in his pocket calmly "so you are not angry about it?" she asked as she approached him closer "nah! why should I?,..nothing happen between you two so theirs no need to worry" he explained in his humorous voice, Rei noticed her expression and decided to just hold Kira in his arms for a while "well since we're on the topic of what happen while you were away" he said as he parted from her. 

Kira was very curious to know what has been happening "have you ever seen Violet wearing boys clothes?" he asked in a chuckling voice, the image was printed in Kira's mind and it made her mouth drop onto the floor "Violet...in...boys...clothes?" she asked in a very stunned voice which of course Rei knew she would react that way and he just found it all amusing. "Yep, simple jeans and a t-shirt he looked very masculine" he explained "you probably wouldn't recognizes him, cause I sure as Hell didn't" he added while he watched Kira lean on the wall and their entrance door was behind her. "But who's car is that parked on our driveway?" she asked after just noticing it "oh that's the second thing" Rei said with a sly smile across his face "you remember Kuga?" he asked first just before he would continue with his news, Kira nodded her head in respond to his question and she thought to herself "I don't think I'm gonna like this". 

Rei took a deep breath before he was about to tell her what he thinks is going on between Miya and Kuga "I think your mom and Kuga are hooking up if they haven't already while we were gone" he explained finally, Kira was a bit more surprised then she was when Rei tole her about Violet in boys clothes. Rei awaited for Kira to say something but he figured that the thought of her mother moving with someone else is a real shock to her "so are you okay with that?" he asked with his hand on her shoulder "yeah I am I just didn't expect to see her move on so soon after my step father" Kira explained in a calm voice "don't worry I'll tell Kuga that if he hurts her I'll break his neck" Rei said in an ensuring voice.

"Well at least we can be prepared for whatever we see" Rei said as he slipped his key into the keyhole of their apartment door, he opened the door slowly only to find Kuga laying on the couch with Miya's head laying on his chest, he had only one arm around her and they were still dressed which relieved both the couple. Kira tried to close that door quietly but Miya and Kuga woke up just by the sound of their foot steps "oh Kira, Rei we're so glad you're both home" Miya said as she got up from the couch, feeling a little embarrassed that her daughter caught her in a bit of an awkward situation "it's not what you kids think" Kuga said trying to help Miya out. But Rei made a sly smile as he walked to his mother and planted kiss on her cheek "don't worry I'm okay with the whole thing" he said as he placed both arms on the older couple, they both felt embarrassed but Miya gasped as she remembered to inform Kira about something "Oh Kira you had a phone call from Kenji's mother she said Kenji tried to kill himself last night" she said as she approached her daughter. Everyone was in silence especially Rei as he looked at Kira like he was going to say "he trying something" but Kira was stunned at the thought that someone would have died all because she refused him, the guilt was more painful then the guilt she felt for Shiori but she still asked what happen "she only said was that he swallowed a lot of pills and the doctors are pumping his stomach" Miya explained. Rei walked to Kira and placed a hand on her arm as he said to her "we better get going" Kira was stunned to hear him say that "Rei are you sure about that?" she asked as he pulled her to the door "the guy maybe crazy but he still is a human being and besides remember when Shiori wouldn't eat or drink unless I went to see her?" he said looking down at Kira. She knew what he was talking about when he mention Shiori, she remembered when Rei went off to see her she waited patiently for him to return "it's now my turn to wait for you, like you waited for me" Rei said with a smile on his face. Kira finally looked at her mother and Kuga "mom we'll be right back" she said to them, Rei and Kira hopped back on the motorcycle and as Rei switched on the motorcycle Kira thought about the things Kenji told her how he felt about her "Please Kenji don't make me hurt you again" she thought to herself as they flew off down the road.


	11. The final answer

Chapter 11

The final answer

Rei and Kira were silent as they entered the hospital together only to be met up with a group of five people standing in the hallway chatting in their British accent, the couple figured right away that they must be friends/family of Kenji "excuse us" Kira asked as she approached the only woman among the three young man and the older man in his mid-forty. She appeared to be in her mid-forty like her husband next to her with Kenji's eyes and nose "are you Kira Aso?" the woman asked with her tears flowing down her cheek but tried to compose herself in front of Kira "yes I am, you are Kenji's mom?" Kira answered and asked the woman with Rei standing next to her, Mrs. Kamaji whipped her eyes as she extended her hand out to Kira "yes I am,..it is good to meet you at last" she said as Kira took her hand and shook it gently "I just wish it were under different circumstances" she added. Mrs. Kamaji cleared his throat as he stepped toward and introduced himself to Kira "I am Kenji father Mr. Kamaji and these are Kenji's mate from London" he said as he showed the men near them "hello, this is Rei Kashino" Kira introduced with her hand holding Rei's hand "hi, sorry to hear about your son" Rei said. But the three young men looked like they were offended by Rei "Kenji talked about how special you are Kira" said one young man as he approached Kira with his hands in his pocket, Kira felt flattered the same way she felt when Kenji compliments her "Mrs. Kamaji?" Kira said as she stepped away from the friend of Kenji's and she walked to Mrs. Kamaji "what happen exactly to Kenji?" she asked.

The five British people and the Japanese couple walked to the waiting room where the all sat down calmly on opposite sides of the couches there "our gardener came at around 5:00 am in the morning and he noticed the German Shepard barking hysterically" Mrs. Kamaji started out with her husband holding her hand "he had keys to the house so he went in to see what was bothering the dog,..he lead him to the up stairs bathroom and he found Kenji laying on the floor unconscious" she explained in voice that was breaking. Mr. Kamaji held her in his arms while Rei continued to hold Kira's hand as a show of comfort "I just don't understand why he wouldn't tell us what was bothering him" Mrs. Kamaji said in a sobbing voice, Rei and Kira looked at her in confusion but Kira "Kenji never tried to talk to you?" she asked. Mr. Kamaji decided to speak on behalf of his wife "Nope, only that he needed space away from us and even his friends" he explained in an angry voice, Rei knew that these people who may be sad over their son's suicidal attempt but they were taking their anger out on Kira "we're sorry,..we just can't understand how one moment he was telling us about finding a Light of Hope and then telling us he lost it" the young British man explained. Kira was more guilty then she did before they arrived at the hospital, the part of the story where Mr. Kamaji explained about Kenji found a Light of Hope brought her to when she last spoke with Kenji "That's what you are Kira, my Light of Hope" Kira's heart grew heavier with the past few seconds "how is he now?" she asked in a trembling voice. Mrs. Kamaji cleared her throat while whipping her tears away "they pumped his stomach awhile ago,..we went in to see him but he wouldn't talk to us" she explained as her tears began over flowing again, "it's my fault" Kira said with tears flowing out of her eyes. Rei took Kira into his arms in a warm embrace "no it's not, you couldn't have known that he was going to hurt himself" he said while stroking her hair, "maybe he wouldn't be in here if you had not refused him" said one of the young British friends of Kenji in a very angry tone almost like he hated both Kira and Rei for even showing up. 

Rei didn't like what he said and how he said it to Kira "you want something pal?" he said as he rose to his feet along with Kira trying to hold him back and the other two young friends were holding the outburst one back "yeah you wanker! I want you and your tart to stay away from my mate!" he said in a loud angry voice with the other two holding him back and Kira doing the same with Rei who didn't like that name he called Kira. 

Mr. Kamaji stepped in between the young men who wanted to tare each other apart "stop it! you have no right calling Kira that" he ordered like a father to a son "besides you both are to be blame for his suffering as well as his mother and myself, all your solutions to make Kenji feel better is to bring him some paying tart to satisfied him" he added. The three young men bowed their heads in shame "we didn't know how he was feeling" one was brave to say in all three of their defense "oh that's bollocks!" Mr. Kamaji said in his angry tone "please!" Mrs. Kamaji said in a loud voice trying to calm everyone. Rei calmed himself after seeing Mr. Kamaji defended his girlfriend "Kira has nothing to feel sorry for" he said as he approached her with an arm around her for comfort "he is right,..but we cannot blame each other for what Kenji couldn't tell us" Mrs. Kamaji said as she rose to her feet "just read this poem he wrote as his last words" she said as she held it out the folded paper that she pulled out of her bag.

People like me sit on our asses

for some cosmic sign that tells

us that there is a light of hope.

When we don't see it coming, we

go off in search of it until BANG!

It's there clear as day.

After so many storms passing by

suddenly a bit of light stabs through

the clouds like a knife through flesh.

I thought she must be my light of hope

that I have been waiting for, because 

all I could do was do my best to please 

her, but I painfully learned she wasn't.

Then if that is true then what's the

purpose to continue living in this 

fucking world.

Rei suddenly felt an urge to do something to help everyone "Mr and Mrs. Kamaji?" he said in a soft polite tone "would you mind if I speak with Kenji for a while,..I been where he is a long time ago" he asked in a sincere voice, the couple looked at each other for a minute then turned back to Rei with the positive respond for him to go into Kenji's room "thank you" he said with a bow. Kira stopped Rei with her hand on his arm "are you sure that's a good idea?" she asked while looking up to him "don't worry I'll be right back" he responded to her question "where's his room?" he asked Mr. Kamaji who was still next to Kira, he directed Rei to where Kenji was placed and he headed to that direction.

Rei pocked his head through the door frame to see Kenji laying still on his back and staring out the window with his face all paled and white along with an IV on his hand, Rei slightly pushed the door opened which made a squeaking noise that got Kenji's attention "what the fuck do you want,..to gloat?" he asked in a very envious pissed off voice. Rei ignored him as he walked closer to his bed "no, as a matter of fact Kira is here too if you wanna know" Rei explained as he stood at the foot of his bed "you should talk you're the one that gives Kira everything that she wants and you are exactly the man she envisioned I should be like" Rei said with his sly smile as if he didn't hear Kenji's rude remarks. 

"I mean let's face it you got it more made then I do, your mother is alive and in love with her husband, you got friends that are like brothers to you, and as for girls well you even have that made from what I heard from your-" he was cut off by Kenji's shout of protest "SHUT UP YOU BUGGA!". Rei was silent until a nurse stood in the doorway "excuse me gentlemen could you please keep your voices down?" she said in a very pissy attitude, both of the young men apologized then she left them "I didn't come here to piss you off and I didn't come here to gloat either" Rei said as he leaned slightly on the foot of the bed. 

Kenji calmed himself enough to control his headache "I know what you feel towards Kira,..it's the same ones I felt the first time I met her" he added, but again Kenji protested "honestly I don't believe you" Rei scoffed as he walked to the window with his hands in his pocket "I only met Kira twice in my life and even though I didn't know it but I was in love with her the moment I approached her in the park" Rei explained while looking out the window and recalling that day. "She knew me as the big school jerk, and I never knew her name until our teacher was giving row call" Rei continued "she says I saved her but she's wrong,..if anything she saved me with her artistic magic, her smile, her positive sight towards life. I'm gonna tell you this Kenji if I hadn't met Kira I would still be riding on those race tracks without any damn regrets but with Kira I have something to protect and to live for, maybe Kira has that effect on everyone,..even that stupid mutt she adopted" Kenji gave a brief chuckle at that statement Rei made about Bruce because even Kenji remembers how that dog is protective of Kira. "Well you finally laughing" Rei said looking at Kenji "you know it's funny" Kenji said staring at Rei "I can give Kira anything she wants but all she wants,..you" he added, the two yong men looked at each other until the heard a soft sound of a woman clearing her throat "uh can I come in?" Kira asked standing in the doorway with her hands held together in front of her.

Kenji welcomed her as she walked in "your mother called us and told us everything" she said while pulling a chair near his bed "I'm glad she did, your presence sooth out everything" Kenji said as he smiled at the sight of Kira in the room with a lot of concern in her eyes, but at the same time he felt embarrassed by Kira knowing about what he almost try to do. Rei felt the same old resentment to Kenji return but this time he wasn't going to leave Kira with Kenji, Kira on the other felt that she had to be serious with Kenji "Rei would you leave us fo a minute?" she asked politely, Rei agreed and stepped out of the room "thank you for coming" Kenji said once he saw Rei gone out the door.

"Kenji?"

"I know what I did was terrible, but the truth is when you walked out that door back to Rei I felt like my old self again,..the same guy who cries in his office, goes off fucking with hookers that his friends introduces him to, but the worst of all is being so lonely which I couldn't bare." he expressed with hopes that Kira would change her mind about being with Rei "but now that you're here I know I'll be alright,..God! it seems you know how to get here the moment I need you" he added. But he didn't realizes Kira was sitting quietly with tears flowing in her eyes "no Kenji I don't" she said as she closed her eyes and shook her head, Kenji was stunned "I can't keep coming to you when you feel like hurting yourself and I can't be with you at all,...I remember when Rei had an ex-girlfriend who asked me to give Rei back to her" she explained in her soft voice. Kenji was now feeling his body become numb because he knew what was up "Kenji I didn't give him up because I loved him and I still do,..I am sorry that I don't have those feeling for you and I am also sorry about what you have been through but things are different now" she explained with a hand on his. Kenji's eyes filled up with tears and he also felt disbelief to Kira "no Kira" he said as he removed his hand from hers "yes it is Kenji, your parents and friends really want to help you but you have to speak with them and you have to see someone or else you will die alone" she said still leaning on the side of the bed, only now Kenji turned over to his side facing the opposite side of where Kira was sitting at. 

Kira felt her heart break at the idea that someone hates her "Kenji please,..please don't hate me" she pleaded in a trembling voice "Oh God Kira what makes you think I could ever hate you?" he said in an angry voice but not looking at her "you should, I know that I wish I could give you something,..some words or proof that you can pull through this jam, and find a way to be happy without trying to steal lights that are not yours to take" Kira continue to explain. Kenji felt his stubbornness infuses him "I know it will be hard but I can promise you this,..you will be happy in the end" she added, when she waited a few minutes for Kenji to respond she got up from her chair and met up to Rei who was leaning on the door frame of the room "Kira!" Kenji finally called out, the couple turned around to face him. Kenji turned over on his back so he could face them "I know I shouldn't say this but I just need to say it before you walk out of my life,..I love you and I always will no matter what" then he looked at Rei "and if you hurt her I swear I'll kill you without any regrets" he said in a firm voice but at the same time his tears over flowed his face. All Rei did was scoff in a annoying way because he heard it from Tatsuya and defiantly from the mutt " fair enough" he said then the couple finally walked out of the room and met up with Kenji's family and friends.

_Jumping on a three months later after Kira and Rei's last visit with Kenji at the hospital the couple moved into another apartment with an attic that Kira uses as her own studio, she has learned to sell her work without Kenji's assistant, Rei was back in the tracks racing like the maniac that he always is, and Miya became involved with Kuga just like Rei predicted._

Kira was finishing up the last touches of her latest work in her studio with Bruce laying on the floor quietly as her company, she wanted to be done in time to met up with Rei after he finishes his training at the racing track "Kira, honey are you home?" Miya called out from down stairs of her "I'm up here mom!" Kira called out while still touching up her work. Miya walked up the stairs to the attic "honey I um have something to tell you about-" she was saying in a very nervous voice but was cut off by Kira "shh! I am almost done" she said, Miya stood silently behind the portrait until finally Kira placed her painting supply on the table next to her "can I see?" Miya asked as she was about to approach Kira "no, not yet it still needs time before anyone sees it" she explained. Miya understood her daughter's desire "what's wrong mother?" Kira asked as she removed her paint stained apron and hanging it on her stool "well it's about me and Kuga, we uh,..we are uh" Miya just couldn't find the words to explain to Kira but only by judging her mother's behavior Kira figured it out quickly "mom are you and Kuga officially a couple?" Kira asked in a tone that indicated that she already knew "yes and I think I might be in love" Miya responded in a bashful voice. Kira smiled at her mother "mom don't worry I know that you haven't been happy since dad died and even when you were remarried you still weren't happy" Kira explained with a hand on her mother's shoulder, Miya gave a big smile of joy on her face as she gathered her daughter into her arms "I love you Kira" she said and with that statement Kira smiled back "I love you too mom". The two ladies held each other for a while until Kira had to break the moment by saying "we better get going before Rei gets pissed" Miya laughed remembering how her son-law is not use to waiting around for anyone.

As the ladies opened the door to the outside of the apartment they were greeted by an afternoon pouring rain "oh darn it" Miya said then rushed to get her big umbrella, Miya held the umbrella over Kira while she locked up the apartment "have you heard anything from Kenji?" Miya asked as Kira slipped her keys in her purse. Kira didn't realizes how long it's been since she even heard his name "I got an email from his friends yesterday, he says that Kenji had himself committed to a center for people who are severely depressed and that it would be best that I didn't try to contact him at all" Kira explained in a calm and positive voice. 

The two women walked on the sidewalk to where the bus stop was "I can't believe we had a little British envision over this summer" Miya complimented while still holding onto the umbrella "yes I know, Kenji's friend informed me that all the British visitors are returning to London now that the summer is over and Kenji has resigned from racing until he gets well" Kira explained. Suddenly the woman noticed a man walking in the rain on the opposite direction of theirs wearing a light brown over-coat with a black umbrella to shield himself from the rain and he was reading Japanese translated into English newspapers, they also noticed he was crying like a woman. "I just cun't believe it" he said in a British accent which stunned the woman at the fact that there are a few British visitors in Japan "it's the most incredible thing that's ever happen to me" he added as he stopped in his tracks, the women did the same when the noticed the headline read "Britain's famous race car driver is in center for depression" with an image of Kenji underneath the headline. Both the women figured he was crying over his hero and they sympathized with him, but the man suddenly noticed the women staring at him with concern in their eyes, he bowed to them then showed them what he was really reading which read "Baby Booms in wedding" Kira and Miya stared at the article with a stunned look on their faces "Oh, it'll ruin his career" he said in a very sad voice almost like a friend of his died. He walked passed by them "oh these British people I'll never understand them" Miya said as they continued their walk, Kira just stared to laugh at the poor old fool soon enough Miya joined Kira in her laugh.

Back at the studio Bruce was sitting and staring at what Kira was painting which was of herself laying in a bed with Rei laying next to her while holding a new born baby together and Bruce was laying at the foot of the bed, both of them seemed to be happy,..can you guess what's up next? 

The end 

  
  



End file.
